And Out of Darkness
by ThoughtsMeander
Summary: The story of Kurt Hummel's first winter at Dalton Academy. Follow Kurt as he confronts past misfortunes, new alliances and the - at times - bitterness of first love.
1. Chapter 1

"No, dad, I am absolutely _insisting _that you and Carole go on your honeymoon. You completely deserve it."

David and Blaine both looked in the direction of the voice. The pair of them were sitting in armchairs by the fire when Kurt had bustled into the common room speaking to his father on his cell phone and visibly tired from his walk around the grounds of the school. The black soles of his Dr Martens lace-up boots were caked with snow and his perfectly styled brown hair was dusted with white from the increasing snowfall. Kurt waved over at Blaine and David before strolling over to the window on the other side of the room and watching the fall of the snow on the beautiful school grounds as he continued conversing with his father.

Burt had called Kurt to verify the arrangements for his Christmas homecoming from school. He had mentioned in passing that he had received a huge order at the car mechanics and wanted to take Carole on a proper honeymoon - as they had sacrificed the honeymoon money to send Kurt to Dalton Academy - however, the only time in the foreseeable future they would have corresponding times off work was shortly after Christmas. And Burt didn't want to cut the time he could spend with Kurt short.

"Dad, I am serious. You deserve it - both of you do. You both sacrificed so much for me," Kurt insisted.

Although he knew his dad was sincere in desiring to spend time with him, but he still wanted to take Carole on a honeymoon. After another minute or so of persuasion, Burt gave in.

Kurt shivered in his wet clothes and quickly made his way over to David and Blaine at the fire to warm himself up, the latter of whom stood up when Kurt approached.

"Give me your coat, Kurt. It's soaking - you'll freeze," Blaine said as he stood behind Kurt and waited for the younger boy to unbutton his Marc Jacobs trench, before helping him out of it, causing Kurt to roll his eyes but smile as Blaine hung the coat on the back of the armchair and gesturing for Kurt to sit down.

"It's okay, you were sitting there first," Kurt told him, as there were only those two armchairs.

"Kurt, please, I - " Blaine began, before David cut him off.

"Oh my _god_, I am going to just...preempt this battle of manners," he exclaimed, standing up. "Kurt, take my seat. I need to go and do my packing, anyway. Damn you two and your organisational skills."

Blaine and Kurt both sat down and stared at the fire for a few silent moments before Blaine enquired: "Is everything alright with your dad?"

"Yeah, he was just quadruple-checking the time for tomorrow and making sure I've packed and everything. And um, he and Carole are finally getting to go on their honeymoon, on the 29th, so that's wonderful."

"That _is _wonderful," Blaine agreed, smiling at the grin on Kurt's face.

"Looks like I'll be coming back to school early then," Kurt added.

Classes at Dalton Academy ended on the 22nd of December and didn't recommence until the 15th of January, however a small number of the boarders chose to stay at the school over the winter holiday, be it for family reasons or otherwise. Kurt planned on going back to Lima until his father and step-mother left for vacation.

"Pardon?" Blaine asked, unsure as to whether he had heard Kurt correctly. "Could you not just stay at home with Finn?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, he will probably want to have Rachel over and I don't need to see that. Besides...it would just be...strange, being home without my dad being there. I think it would just depress me,"

"What about staying with Mercedes?"

"Her brother is home from college for the winter break; she doesn't have a spare room,"

Blaine pondered this for a moment before nodding and saying, "You do know that...none of us are going to be here until the 15th. I only know of a few boys in our dorm who are staying because their families live abroad and they can't go home, but there's no one in our group of friends,"

Kurt nodded and replied, "I know, I know. I'll be fine. It will be wonderful - no one asking to use my shower, no boys yelling at me to cease my constant play of Broadway show soundtracks..."

Blaine laughed gently but asked, "Are you sure?"

He noticed Kurt's eyes flicker as he assured him he would be fine.

Blaine knew that he would not allow Kurt to stay at Dalton all on his own.

* * *

"Thank you all so much for the gifts!"

Kurt was elated, surrounded by expensive presents from his Dalton friends. He looked around at the gifts he had given people. Although he had put a lot of thought and time into choosing each one, none of them were particularly pricey and all looked meagre in comparison to the designer tags on the ones he had received. But everyone seemed pleased enough.

"Kurt, I...this is just beautiful, seriously," Alexander told him, referring to the scarf Kurt had knitted himself, and had painstakingly stitched little pandas into it, knowing they are Alexander's favourite animal. "Thank you, thank you so much."

With that, Alexander grabbed Kurt's hand and stood - dragging him up - and pulled Kurt into a tight hug.

"Oh god," Wes groaned, chewing on some of his bumper-pack of Skittles. "Alex, unless you _were_ angling for a roundhouse kick to the balls, you should really let go of Kurt,"

"What's going on?" Blaine asked, striding over to the group. They were all sitting on the floor in front of the fire, excluding Kurt and Alexander, who were still hugging.

"We're just exchanging gifts," David informed him. "We were going to wait for you but no one knew where you were and we were too excited."

"Look at what Kurtie made for me!" Alexander said, finally releasing Kurt but keeping an arm wrapped around his narrow shoulders.

"I know, I witnessed him close to tears when he thought he wasn't going to have it finished in time," Blaine commented, smiling at Kurt. "I told you he would love it."

Kurt blushed as Alex squeezed him again and Blaine looked away quickly, sitting down on the ornately carpeted floor.

"What's in the bags there, Blaine?" Nicholas asked, obviously trying to appear casual and as though he _wasn't _hoping for more presents.

"Oh, just some gifts for the poor," Blaine replied smoothly, without missing a beat. With that, he opened the bag, and handed a beautifully wrapped present to Alex, who had sat down across the way. Kurt sat cross-legged beside Blaine.

Alex gave Blaine a look of puzzlement and said, "But I thought you said these were for...Hey! You _bitch_!"

Blaine laughed good-naturedly and distributed the rest of his gifts. Alexander also handed his around.

"Oh my _god._ Oh my sweet god," Kurt almost squealed when he unwrapped one of his presents from Alexander - a leather Marc Jacobs bag that he was pretty sure cost about five hundred dollars. "This is divine. This is simply divine. I...thank you _so much_."

"Woah, that is _nice,_" Wes remarked, "Let me see. I promise not to steal it. Maybe."

Alexander grinned so hard, Blaine thought his face was going to split open. "If you think that is good, you should open the other one," Alex told Kurt. "I almost got them for myself, but I knew you'd appreciate them more."

Kurt's eyes widened. "_Them?_ As in..._plural? _Oh my god, what are they?" Kurt eagerly tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box.

And he actually did squeal. Everyone covered their ears and Blaine had to smile, despite the fact that felt a rise of...bitterness within himself.

"Oh my god, Alex, oh my god," he grabbed the studded, beige Louboutin shoes out of the box. "You did _not_!"

"I so fucking did," Alex exclaimed. "You said you would marry someone if they got you these, how could I _not?"_

Blaine found himself gritting his teeth unwillingly and his smile became forced. Something in his chest tightened as Kurt blushed but slid over to Alexander, wrapping his arms around him. Blaine looked at Alexander over Kurt's shoulder; his eyes were closed and the smile on his face was one of utter bliss. Blaine was...confused. He and Alex had been close friends for eleven years, but he was beginning to feel an unjustified irritation with him.

"Well, despite the fact that you are absolutely amazing, Alex," Kurt remarked, ending the hug. "I also told myself I wouldn't settle for anything less than a man who is actually gay."

"Damn it," Alexander cried. "Thwarted once again by my love of pussy."

Kurt coughed and returned to his place beside Blaine, who said, "Here, Kurt," and handed him his gift. Kurt smiled and handed one to Blaine. They both sat and smiled at each other for a moment, holding their respective presents, and Blaine completely forgot about what he had felt about Alexander just a few moments earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. I wasn't expecting to get a response at all for this story - certainly not one so soon. So I would just like to thank everyone who has added this to their Story Alerts and those who have reviewed/commented. I really, _really _appreciate it. If you guys have any other comments or constructive criticism, I would be thrilled to read it.

Thank you so much and...enjoy?

* * *

"Hey."

Kurt jumped and turned away from the window, where he was looking out at the snow again. He was in his dorm and it was just before midnight. When he first moved to Dalton, he had to share a dorm with some guy named Jake for a month. They got along relatively well but they weren't friends or anything. Blaine was then inducted as dorm monitor and with that, came certain...privileges. Shortly afterwards, Kurt found himself with a new roommate.

"I wasn't expecting to see you up at this time - you're usually getting your beauty sleep," Blaine said to his friend, sitting down on the end of his bed and running his hands through his painfully styled hair.

It had not been very often during the time they had shared a room that Kurt had been awake by the time Blaine returned from room checks. And on the seldom occasion that he was, he had already been in bed with the lights off when Blaine had crept in, showered and changed in the bathroom, and slid into bed in silence and darkness. He was aware that Kurt perceived sleep to be quite a serious matter indeed.

"Are you looking forward to returning home; albeit for a short while?"

Kurt sat on the end of his own bed, opposite Blaine and answered, "Of course I am. It feels like it's been forever. Are you?"

Kurt noted that Blaine's answering smile was one tinged with bitterness, and his tone was just the same.

"Well...I suppose I am, in a way. But I'm dreading it in an equal amount."

Kurt nodded, but said nothing more, thinking it tactful considering that Blaine had hinted toward family problems on previous occasions. He watched as Blaine's smile faded slightly as he stared at the floor. However, he soon remembered himself and regained composure.

"You haven't showered yet," he stated, regarding Kurt's uniform. "Why don't you go first?"

Kurt appraised Blaine, briefly considering arguing, before accepting that it would be futile and thanking him. When Kurt returned to the room in his sweat pants and t-shirt, Blaine was on his cell phone, speaking in a hushed and serious tone. He said a brisk goodbye and hung up.

"Everything alright?" Kurt enquired, taking off the head band he had used to restrain his hair while implementing his vigourous skin care regimen.

"Of course," Blaine replied, standing up and heading for the bathroom, before turning and saying, "You should get some sleep, Kurt. We have a _big_ day tomorrow."

Of course, Kurt just sat cross-legged on his bed and examined the gifts he had been given earlier. Ten minutes later, the bathroom door opened and Blaine emerged - reluctantly, Kurt noted with curiousity.

"Oh my..." Kurt gasped, eyes wide.

"_I know_, I know," Blaine replied. "I was praying you'd never see me like this... Why couldn't you have just gone to sleep, Kurt?"

Kurt noticed that he was blushing and couldn't help but laugh.

"Blaine, your...your hair, oh my_ god_!"

Blaine sat on his bed and tried to flatten his hair with his hands. Although it was still slightly damp, it had already sprung into wild curls.

"I knew you used a lot of gel, but I had no idea it was so..." Kurt broke off and laughed at the expression of utter horror upon Blaine's face.

"_Utterly atrocious_," Blaine finished for Kurt, who shook his head in firm disagreement.

"No, it's...I like it," Kurt stood up and went to the window once more.

Blaine regarded Kurt with an expression of dubiousness. They remained in silence for a moment before Blaine opened his mouth to say something, then reconsidered, and said nothing.

"What?" Kurt asked plainly, looking at him.

Blaine sighed and reached under his bed, rummaging around, speaking as he did so.

"I am aware that I gave you a sweater, but I have another Christmas present for you," he said. "I wasn't sure whether I would actually give it to you but...I think I will,"

Blaine stood up with a small - beautifully wrapped - gift in his hand, and handed it to Kurt, who smiled and was greatly intrigued. Blaine watched uncertainly - almost ruefully - as Kurt carefully unwrapped the present and opened the small white box, taking out a delicate silver chain with a small locket on the end.

"Oh my...Blaine, I..." Kurt shook his head.

Blaine cleared his throat. "Open it."

Kurt opened the locket, where a single word was engraved on one of the halves.

"_Courage_." Blaine read aloud, smiling at Kurt.

Kurt smiled back and was embarrassed to notice that he had tears in his eyes. It was the loveliest thing that anyone had ever done for him. Kurt felt utterly overwhelmed.

"Blaine this is..."

"Cheesy?" he suggested, laughing.

"...Perfect," Kurt amended.

Blaine positively beamed at Kurt and told him, "You don't actually have to wear it if you don't want to. I just thought - "

"I want to wear it," Kurt assured him. "I love it. It's..."

Blaine felt his chest tighten again, but this instance was different from earlier, with Alexander. He lifted the necklace out of Kurt's _(slightly shaking?) _hand and told him, "If that's the case, turn around,"

Kurt obliged and allowed Blaine to fasten the locket onto him. Blaine allowed himself to brush his fingers over the soft, pale _(utterly perfect)_skin of the nape of Kurt's neck perhaps a little more than was wholly necessary. Kurt hoped that the shiver this sent coursing through him wasn't painfully obvious.

He turned around when Blaine was done and fingered the locket. Blaine's (_gorgeous_) hazel eyes burned into Kurt's baby blues through a couple of unruly curls of thick dark hair that had fallen onto his face. Kurt bit his lip, realising (_for the billionth time)_ how completely perfect the older boy before him was.

With a sigh, Kurt threw caution to the wind and flung his arms around Blaine's neck, tucking his head in between Blaine's jaw and shoulder and murmuring, "Thank you, Blaine,"

Blaine stepped back a little, caught off guard, and felt his eyes widen and his heart beat quicken. He hesitated before cautiously wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and resting his head on top of Kurt's. They had held hands before - maybe even given a supportive pat on the shoulder - but this was something different. It was tender and uncertain and relieving, all at the same time. However, Blaine knew it was also bad for the both of them.

Blaine heaved a heavy sigh and gave Kurt a gentle squeeze before reluctantly releasing him. The disheartened look on Kurt's face made Blaine's throat tighten and he - ignoring the voice in his head that he knew was much wiser - reached out and pressed a hand gently to Kurt's cheek.

Kurt gasped softly and his lower lip quivered slightly. Blaine noticed and whispered, "Kurt..." before merely staring into Kurt's eyes. He then realised what he was actually doing and stepped away from Kurt, running his hand through his hair.

Kurt stood there for a moment, unsure of what he was supposed to do in this situation. (_and what the fuck actually just happened) _He had genuinely thought Blaine was going to kiss him. But then, he apprehended that the notion was ridiculous and brushed it from his mind. However, Blaine was still staring at him - looking right into his eyes from across the room.

Blaine was the one to finally break the silence. He desperately wanted to tell Kurt how deeply, how _sincerely _he cared for him. How he had never cared for anyone so intensely in his entire life. How this whole situation was dangerous. How they shouldn't be so close. How he wasn't certain he could take much more of this.

Blaine began with an, "I..." before reevaluating and finishing with a, "We should go to bed now."

Kurt watched Blaine for a moment before nodding in agreement and climbing into bed as Blaine switched off the light and followed suit. Both of them lay there for a little while, staring up at their respective areas of ceiling and contemplating all that had happened and possible implications of said events.

Kurt jumped when he heard Blaine turning over in his bed. He then sighed and murmured, "Goodnight, Blaine." His soft voice cut through the silence and they both knew it held so much more meaning than the sole sentiment those two words conveyed.

Blaine smiled gently in the darkness and muttered, "Goodnight, Kurt."

Kurt felt his own fingers wandering up to the locket that now hung around his neck and he squeezed it, closing his eyes.

_What am I going to do?_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again. I apologise in advice for the considerable lengthiness of this chapter. I got a bit...carried away. Thank you so much for reading and if you have any advice/comments/concrit, I would be thrilled to read it.

Thanks!

Sarah.

* * *

"Kurt, I thought you had already packed."

Kurt turned around to see Alexander standing in the doorway, leaning on the frame with his hands in his pockets. Alex was a pretty snappy dresser. The (obviously designer) jeans he had chosen clung to his slender legs perfectly and although the bright green shirt clashed with his red hair, Kurt had to admit he looked pretty damn good. He also noted - with a flush of pleasure - that Alex was wearing the panda scarf Kurt had knit him.

"I have," Kurt informed him. "I'm just putting my toiletries and such away. I could _not _have gone a night without these."

Alex nodded and stepped into the room, sitting himself down on Blaine's bed and looking over at Kurt.

"Where's Blainey-poo?" he asked, fiddling with the end of his scarf.

Kurt laughed at Alex's use of Blaine's most-detested nickname and informed him that he was in the bathroom, getting ready.

Alex chuckled, "Yeah, it _can_ take a little while to apply three tubs of gel to your hair. Is that the sweater he got you?"

Kurt looked down at the blue cashmere sweater Blaine had given him and smiled, nodding in response.

"Looks good on you," Alex complimented, chewing on his fingernail.

"I was _so _tempted to wear the beautiful Louboutins, but I thought I should save them for a special occasion. I'm planning on wearing them on Christmas."

At this point, Blaine exited from the bathroom, hair immaculately gelled. Kurt noted that he looked incredible (_as always)_ but did long for the slightly dishevelled and curly Blaine he had seen the previous night. He also observed that Blaine was adorned in the black sweater Kurt had knitted for him. (_so I decided to make use of one of my talents for my Christmas gifts, it's the throught that counts) _Undoubtedly, Kurt had chosen black as he could imagine how amazing it would look on Blaine, with his dark colouring. And holy shit, was he correct.

"Hey, you're wearing it!" he needlessly pointed out to Blaine.

"As are you, I can see," Blaine replied, smiling. "It looks lovely."

"Um...isn't anyone going to tell me how absolutely fabulous _I _look?" Alexander demanded.

Blaine turned around, only becoming aware of him at that moment, lounging on Blaine's bed.

"Alexander," he said, striding over to him. "You know my feelings concerning people and _my _bed,"

During the course of room-sharing with Blaine, Kurt had discovered that Blaine had a peculiar gripe when it came to his bed; namely, he strongly disliked people being on it. He was unable to explain it accurately, only capable of describing it as 'unsettling' for him, when Kurt had enquired about it.

"I know, I know, I know," Alex chimed, sitting up. "But I am your closest friend. Surely an exception can be made in be made in my case, after all these years."

Blaine stared at his friend with an expression akin to one of a father staring at his unruly child.

"You'd make an exception for Kurtie - "

"_Off. My. Bed."_

"Woah, okay," Alex smirked, standing up and adding, "Bit touchy there, eh, Blainey-poo?" dashing out of the room before Blaine could catch him.

Blaine smiled after him. He and Alex had developed one of those relationships where it was almost impossible for one to become legitimately enraged by the other. They contrasted and complimented each other in equal measures. Blaine was the charming, mature half. He was the type of person with whom everyone got along with. In contrast, Alexander was the controversial half. He was the one who could not fathom when he should keep his mouth shut - the reckless one. He was the one who had a group of close, trusted friends, but a considerably greater group of people he had irked, and even a few who considered him an enemy.

However, they had the ability to level each other out. Alex was able to help loosen Blaine up a little and highlight the more lighthearted facet of his personality. In the same respect, Blaine was the sole individual possessing the ability to reign in Alexander's waywardness, and was able to talk him out of the often problematic circumstances Alex managed to himself into.

"I presume you are all ready to go?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Yeah, I just need to finish packing away my beloved skin-care products from the bathroom," he replied, sitting down on his bed and putting his hairbrush into a bag.

"Very good," Blaine commented. "I will see you in the common room, then."

Kurt smiled and nodded, and Blaine began to leave, before stopping in the doorway and turning around.

"Actually, I have another present for you, Kurt," he said.

"Oh?" Kurt said in reponse.

Blaine pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and fiddled about on it for a moment before stopping, satisfied, and gently throwing it at Kurt, who caught it.

"Merry Christmas," Blaine told him with a smile. He watched Kurt for a moment - who was looking at the phone, observing that Blaine had opened it at a text conversation and was beginning to read it - before leaving the room.

**You****: Colin, I was sincere in what I told you on the phone earlier - I am coming back to school early.**

**Colin****: And I was sincere in telling you that you most certainly are not.**

**You****: You are only doing this due to the fact that this is something I want. We both know that you would **_**love **_**to have me out of the house early. **

**Colin:**** Blaine. Immaturity and insolence are incredibly unbecoming.**

**You:**_**Colin. **_**The same can be said for spitefulness. Just tell mom that I need to come back on the 29th for Warbler rehearsal. I daresay she'll live.**

**Colin:**** You can tell her.**

Kurt jumped up, hurriedly rereading the texts to ensure that he wasn't mistaken. Upon confirming the information, he practically ran to the door, looking out into the long hallway, which Blaine was reaching the end of.

"Blaine!" Kurt called out, leaving the room.

He whipped around and walked back down the hall, meeting Kurt halfway.

"Is this...I mean...are you serious?" Kurt asked, holding out the phone to Blaine, who took it.

"Well, yes," Blaine replied. "I did wish that you didn't have to read the sour exchanges between my step-father and I."

"But you...you're really coming back early? I mean...why?"

Blaine smiled and stepped closer. "Why do you think, Kurt?"

Kurt nodded and felt overwhelmed (_yet again) _by Blaine's attentiveness. He blinked back the tears that he felt sting the backs of his eyes. "Are you sure you want to?" he asked Blaine. "I don't want you to feel...compelled into staying. I can be okay on my own, you know."

"Kurt," Blaine stopped him. "I want to stay, believe me. I am _infinitely_ happier here than I am at home. You saw that conversation between myself and Colin. Would you want to go back to that? And mother dearest isn't much more bearable. In fact, in some ways, she's...worse. However, that's irrelevant. I am aware that you are capable of managing on your own. But you shouldn't have to be. That _is_ the point of having friends, no? I _want _to be here. With you."

Kurt was speechless. He just nodded _(obtusely)_ again.

"Forgive me for being bold," Blaine began, "But I chose this sweater for you because I thought that it would go nicely with your eyes. I was most indubitably correct."

"Thank you, Blaine."

"It's no problem," Blaine assured him. "I was merely stating a fact."

"No," Kurt said. "Not for that. For...well just, for everything."

Blaine smiled warmly and hugged Kurt. "You have absolutely nothing to thank me for."

"Hey, Kurt!" Alexander came up the hall and saw Blaine and Kurt embracing. "Woah, sorry, guys. Kurt's father is here to pick him up."

"Great," Kurt remarked, rubbing his eyes - embarrassed. "Thanks, Alex."

Kurt went and got his two bags (he'd packed light, considering he was only going for a little while). He took them to the common room and said goodbye to his friends. Blaine then - against Kurt's objections - carried one of his bags out to the carpark for him, where Burt Hummel was leaning against his car, waiting for his Kurt.

"Kurt!" he exclaimed, rushing over to throw his arms around his son. Blaine smiled, observing the tender moment, before picking up Kurt's bag, which he had dropped on the ground. He then looked away while Burt and Kurt greeted each other and allowed them to a private moment.

"Well son," Burt said when he and Kurt broke away from one another. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your, uh, your friend?"

Blaine stepped forward and extended his hand politely. "Hello, Mr Hummel. I'm Blaine Anderson. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Burt raised his eyebrows but smiled and shook his hand. "Ah, so you're Blaine, huh? I've heard a lot about you."

Blaine glanced at Kurt, whose face had flushed scarlet, and said, "All good, I hope?"

"I think you should maybe, uh, ask Kurt about that," Burt suggested, and he and Blaine laughed together.

"Well, we'd better get going," Burt stated, looking around at Kurt. "Carole can't wait to see you. Finn, too. It was great meeting you, Blaine. Good to know a nice kid like you is lookin' out for my boy."

He clapped Kurt on the shoulder before adding, "Why don't I put the bags in the car while you guys, uh, say goodbye,"

Kurt and Blaine stepped out of earshot of Burt, although Kurt could feel Burt watching them, trying to be surreptitous.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Kurt remarked.

Blaine smiled, "It's only for a little while,"

Kurt nodded, unsure of what to say, before settling on a "I'll see you soon, Blaine."

"See you soon, Kurt,"

They hugged for a brief moment before letting go and staring at each other, each considering if they should say more. Burt cleared his throat and Kurt looked over his shoulder as Burt got into the car. He tore himself away from Blaine and walked over to the car.

Kurt waved at Blaine with a smile on his face.

Blaine waved back.

_See you soon._


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Once again, thank you all so much and happy new year to everyone! Please feel free to review/comment/advise/anything.

Thanks!

Sarah.

* * *

Reunions at the Hummel household were wholehearted and tender. There were many hugs and kisses, exchanges of affectionate words and early Christmas gifts. Even Finn gave Kurt a genuine "Welcome home, little bro," and a slightly awkward - yet touching - hug, followed by the token macho pat on the back. Carole announced that they were going to Breadstix for dinner, to everyone's delight.

Reunions at the Ashworth household were strained and insincere and left Blaine feeling hollow and insignificant, wishing they hadn't bothered. His mother commented on his sweater and made some vague remark that he supposed was intended to be a welcome. There was a fleeting, uncomfortable hug with his mother and an aloof handshake between him and his step-father. Blaine retreated to his room the second that he could. He weighed the prospect of texting Kurt, before deciding that it was too soon and that he would want to enjoy his time with his family. Instead, Blaine stared into the mirror and tried to convince himself that this wasn't his fault.

"I'm allowing your father to come and visit you for a little while tomorrow."

Blaine looked up at his mother in disbelief. They were sitting in the grand, lavishly-decorated dining room of the house, eating the first course of dinner. Cynthia and Noah Anderson divorced when their son was ten years old. Blaine never actually discovered the reason, but he hadn't exactly been staggered by the news, what with the years of screaming matches he had endured. And to be honest, the fact that Cynthia married Colin about five months after the divorce had some blatant implications. One point his mother had made clear was that she did not want Blaine to see his father. That being said, he was quite close to his father, and spoke to him on the phone as often as he could manage. He hadn't actually seen him in two years, as Cynthia was adamant that she did not want Noah in her house.

Seeing the expression of bewilderment on her son's face, Cynthia added, "He should be here at ten in the morning. Colin and I will be out, of course. Consider it an early Christmas present."

Blaine ceased his prodding of the lettuce (_I abhor salad) _on his plate and put his fork down, briefly at a loss for words, before saying: "Thank you, mom. This is...unexpected. I really appreciate it."

Colin became very interested in his food as Cynthia actually...smiled - _sincerely_ - at her son. Despite whatever objections she had to Blaine's lifestyle choices, there were times when she looked at him and still saw her little boy, with his completely untamable dark hair, huge hazel eyes and the little dimples that appeared when he smiled. This was one of those instances, and it made her confront the fact that he _was_ still her little boy - this was her child, her _only _child.

But then Colin cleared his throat and told Blaine to get his 'god damn elbow off the table' and the three of them went back to enjoying the chilled salad and the even chillier atmosphere.

Cynthia found her mind wandering, though. She only saw her son once a year - he spent his summer break with that ginger friend of his or alone in the house while she and Colin vacationed in the Bahamas - and each time she saw him, he was becoming more and more like his father. And she tried so hard to pretend that she loved Blaine without actually letting herself do so. It was a defense mechanism for her, so that she wouldn't have to think about Noah and the terrible things she had done to him. She looked at her son - at her beautiful son - and asked herself why she feigned repulsion at his homosexuality, why she allowed herself to stop being a good mother to him, why she pretended not to care, why she was punishing him for the crimes she had committed.

"Why don't you tell her your mother what you told me last night?" Colin said, awakening Cynthia and Blaine from their respective reveries.

"Yes," Blaine said, looking at the table. "Mom, I have to go back to Dalton early - the Warblers need to to prepare for regionals."

He felt his phone vibrating in the pocket of his dress pants and considered ignoring it, before realising that it might be Kurt, and tried to read it subtly under the table.

"Phone away, Blaine," Colin muttered.

Cynthia stared at her plate and said, "Oh. Well, that's...unfortunate. But you have responsibilities, we understand that."

**I was unpacking and I realised** **that I accidentally took that red hoodie of yours that you always wear to bed. I'm really sorry. - K**

"Never worry, Cynthia," Colin put his hand over his wife's. "Now, we can that ski trip that we wanted to - "

**Don't worry yourself. Just take care of it for m**

Colin suddenly brought his fist down hard upon the table, making the plates and glasses shiver and his wife and step-son jump in shock. He twisted in his seat to face Blaine and pointed his finger right in his face.

"I told you to put that damn cell phone away and you disobeyed me! Whatever you have to say to your stupid little friends can wait, I'm sure!" he spoke loudly at Blaine, who merely sat there, holding his phone. When he ascertained that Colin was finished, he calmly finished his text message and put his phone away.

Blaine was used to this. Colin had always been excessively heavy-handed with respects to Blaine's discipline. Blaine was largely unaffected by it, at least, outwardly. The situation often became inflamed, and Colin had struck him on more than one occasion. He had never retaliated and had never informed his mother.

Blaine pulled his chair out from the table, looked at his other and politely asked, "May I be excused, please?"

She sighed and then nodded, watching her son steadily leave the room and turning to her husband, shaking her head.

On his way up to his room, Blaine - replaying the words 'stupid little friends' over in his mind - stopped at one of the multiple photographs of his mother and step-father that lined the stairway. He glowered at it for a moment, considering smashing his fist into it, envisaging the glass shattering, obscuring the face of his blonde mother and the smug smile of her equally blond husband. Blaine took a deep breath.

And continued walking up the stairs.

* * *

"Good morning, Blaine," Cynthia called to her son when he entered the kitchen at ten to ten the next morning. "Colin and I are running a little late...You haven't seen my pink Chanel scarf, have you?"

Blaine blinked once or twice in surprise before opening the fridge and replying, "No, not that I can recall. Did you perhaps leave it in the car again?"

She smiled and thanked him before rushing out of the room and out of the house, running straight into her ex-husband.

"Oh, my apologies," Noah said to her. "Cynthia."

She subconciously - and unnecassarily - fixed her hair and looked up into Noah's face. He looked like an older, taller, slightly more feminine version of their son. Cynthia hadn't seen Noah in over two years and she found herself appreciating the fact that he had allowed his wild hair to grow out before she could stop herself.

"Noah..." Was all she was able to say as she was swept away in a tide of guilt. "Blaine's in the kitchen...you can go on inside."

"Okay, great," he replied. "...You look good. Really good."

She smiled involuntarily. Memories of melting ice cream, comfortable silences, lying on grass and the feeling of cold hands in curly hair came flooding back to her - trivial yet invaluable fragements of a relationship that should have lasted longer.

Noah passed Colin as he ambled into the house and gave him an overly-cheery grin and a wave, to which Colin gritted his teeth and scorned. Noah looked about, seeing a door that looked like it probably led to the kitchen and peeked in. Blaine was sitting at the breakfast bar, eating a banana and smiling at something he was reading on his phone.

"Texting your boyfriend?"

Blaine jumped, then his face broke into a grin. "Dad," he said, standing up.

Noah wholeheartedly hugged his son, kissing him on the cheek when they let go each other. "Let me get a good look at you,"

He assessed his son's appearance. "You've gotten taller...not as tall as your old man, but you'll get there - all Anderson men are the same. And what the_ hell_ possessed you to...do...whatever it is you are doing with your hair?"

Blaine replied, running a hand over his gelled hair, "Uh, call me insane, but I have no strong desire to resemble a mop."

Noah laughed and rolled his eyes.

"It _was_ in the car, Blaine," Cynthia announced, breezing into the kitchen to get her purse. "I'll see you later,"

"Cynthia," Noah called out, stopping her. "Thank you so much, really."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! I would like to thank you all so much for the reviews (and request that you keep it up, haha) and for reading. This is a pretty lengthy, melodramatic, _bad _chapter and I apologise in advance.

Thank you, guys.

Sarah.

(Oh, and Glee isn't mine and I write this for fun, and no profit is earned (obviously) yadda yadda yadda.)

* * *

Kurt loved being home again, and there's nothing quite like spending Christmas with family. He also enjoyed catching up with his friends from New Directions - despite the fact that things had never been quite right between him and Mercedes after he fled to Dalton. But he was compelled to acknowledge to himself that he missed Dalton desperately. (_Fine, Blaine; he missed Blaine desperately) _He and Blaine texted each other first thing in the morning and last thing at night. He was constantly on Kurt's mind, so much so that Kurt found himself having to omit Blaine's name from the Dalton stories he told his family; for fear of mentioning him too much.

It was the night of December 27th and Kurt had just come home from a meal with his old school friends. He was texting Blaine on his phone - some _hopefully witty _remark about how unreasonable he'd been, expecting a fruit salad that didn't consist entirely of canned fruit - when his father called to him from the living room.

"Kurt, is that you? Could you come in here for a second?"

Kurt stuck his head around the door, where his father was sitting on the couch - remote control in hand, beer in other - watching the sports channel on TV.

"Sit down, son," Burt beckoned, patting the couch next to him and _muting the television._

_(Oh my god, what did I do, what did I do.)_

"Dad, look at me," Kurt replied, gesturing toward the general vicinity of his upper body. "Look at my hair." His hair was plastered to his head.

"What? I thought you were just trying something new or something, I don't know. ...I never understand your hair,"

Kurt closed his eyes, inhaled deeply and pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose in an attempt to dispel thoughts such as _Oh my god, what did you just say?_ and _Well, I have never understood your penchant for inelegant hats, _but he stopped himself because he does have a soft spot for his dad's hats.

"There was a beverage-related incident," Kurt recalled, laughing. Quinn had dared him to slushie Puck, as pay-back for all the slushying and dumpster-tossing Puck had inflicted on Kurt. Kurt had obliged. Puck wiped the slushie from his face, said, "You've got balls, kid. And I know that you're my boy and all, but you understand that I _have _to do this, for the sake of my honour," and threw the smoothie he was holding for Rachel into Kurt's face, giving him a quick guy-hug afterward.

Burt's face paled. "What? Kurt, if this is that slushie garbage starting again, I swear, I will - "

"No, dad, no." he replied quickly. "Calm down. This was a joke. I started it, actually. My point is, is it alright if I go and have a shower before you unleash whatever tirade you have concocted upon me?"

Burt chuckled, "Go ahead, son. You're not in any kinda trouble. There's just something I wanted to talk to you about."

As Kurt left the bathroom after his shower, he found his father coming up the stairs.

"What's that?" Burt asked, pointing at the necklace Kurt was about to put on.

"Oh!" Kurt jumped, quickly shoving the locket into his pocket. "It's just...ah, it's just something I got for Christmas."

"Like, as a gift?" Burt asked. "Can I have a look at it?"

Kurt's heart thumped and his mind raced as he thought about the inscription and how he would have to explain it and how awkward that would be. "Um...what was it you had to talk to me about, dad?"

"Okay, uh, let's go down to the couch," Burt frowned and went back to the stairs, Kurt following him. The two of them sat down on the couch and Burt did that thing where he clears his throat a few times, considering what to say, before finally asking: "What's all this Finn was telling me about you wanting to go back to Dalton early?"

Kurt turned and looked at his father, who was giving him an expression of mild concern. He replied, "I just...I didn't want to be here when you and Carole wouldn't be here...it wouldn't feel right to me."

"Are you...I mean...is that it?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Um, yeah. And a few of my friends have to go back to school early as well, so you know, I won't be on my own or anything."

Burt nodded and hesitated briefly before asking: "It isn't...I mean, it doesn't have anything to do with Finn, does it? You guys are...everything's in the past, right? Everything's forgiven?"

Kurt laughed once. "Of course, dad! We're brothers. The...all that stuff is all forgotten about."

"That's great, I'm glad to hear it," Burt told him, smiling. "I know he ain't perfect, but Finn's a good kid. Anyway, so you want me and Carole to leave you at school before we go to the airport?"

"No, it's okay, thanks," Kurt declined. "I'm getting a ride from Blaine."

"Oh really?" Burt asked. "Blaine's that kid I met the other day, right? ...Funny hair?"

Kurt tried not to laugh. "Uh, yeah, that's Blaine."

"He's goin' back early too, huh?" Burt enquired a little too casually. Kurt could sense where this was going. He could see the wariness in his father's eyes.

"Yeah," Kurt replied, casually adding, "He's a really good _friend_."

"...Alright, son," Burt nodded. "That's all I wanted to talk to you about."

Kurt stood and inwardly sighed with relief. As he made his way to the door, Burt noticed his son's hand slipping into his pocket and remembered the silver necklace he'd seen him holding as he came out of the bathroom. Burt looked at the spot where his son had been sitting and then hesitated before saying plainly: "Kurt? Did this Blaine kid give you that trinket in your pocket?"

Kurt froze and his eyes widened, his hand whipped out of his pocket. "Yes, dad. He did."

Burt exhaled the breath he hadn't even noticed he was withholding. "Okay. That's it."

Kurt flew out of the room and up the stairs.

* * *

Blaine awoke to find his bedroom filled with soft white light flooding in from the window and his cell stuck to the side of his face. He'd fallen asleep in his clothes, lying on the bed, on the phone. He quickly sent Kurt an apologetic text message. It was 08:32 in the morning. He stood and approached the window, observing that he was correct and it _had _snowed again. He took in the sight of the thick white sheet that had covered everything he could see.

_One more night. Just one more night._

He dragged his weary self to the shower and stood in it for a full eighteen minutes - allowing the hot water to stream over his body. He dressed and told himself that he felt better. He tamed his hair with gel and headed down the stairs, planning on going for a walk in the bitter morning to clear his mind, but was stopped by the sound of laughter emitting from the kitchen. He knew that his mother was an early riser, but he was also aware that Colin liked to sleep until ten, at least. Obviously, he wondered what was going on.

"Dad?" he said when he opened the kitchen door to see his father dancing around on the tiles in his socks and the same clothes he had worn the day before. Cynthia was sitting at the breakfast bar in her nightgown, cradling a cup of coffee and laughing like she hadn't laughed in years. They both wished their son a good morning and Blaine asked them - as politely as he could, of course - what on _earth_ was going on.

"Oh, well Noah was unable to get his car started last night, what with all the snow," Cynthia explained, sipping her coffee delicately. "So I offered him the spare room."

_(That is not exactly what I was enquiring about.)_

"I was just reminding your mother of some of the groovy moves we used to bust back in the good old days," Noah added, sitting down opposite Cynthia, who laughed once more.

Blaine blinked several times - not entirely sure that he wasn't having some utterly bizarre dream - and said: "I'm going for a walk. Hopefully, when I return...things will be..._sane_."

But Noah was still there when Blaine returned. And he stayed there all day, even for dinner, much to the transparent ire of Colin and complete bewilderment of Blaine. After dinner, when Noah had left, Colin cornered Blaine in the entrance hall, on his way back from the bathroom.

"_You."_

Blaine whipped around to see Colin standing there, a look of absolute disgust and revulsion upon his face. Blaine had noticed that Colin was partaking in a larger-than-usual consumption of wine during the evening meal, but was at a loss to fathom what he could possibly have done to cross his step-father.

"Colin?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

"_No."_ Colin answered the second Blaine had finished speaking. "No, I am not alright. _My wife_ is becoming a little too well reacquainted with _your father, _wouldn't you agree?"

Blaine stared at Colin, wondering how this could possibly be any of his business and why he would tell him this. He sighed and made an attempt to step by Colin, who grabbed Blaine's arm.

"You will go nowhere while I am speaking to you, do you hear?" he said to Blaine. "Now...after all these years, _why _would Cynthia possibly even _see_ your father, nevermind speak to him?"

As he spoke, he stepped forward, backing his step-son up to the wall. Blaine held up his hands in a sign of non-agression. It was a familiar gesture; one that he used in most violent situations. _(A gentleman doesn't fight.)_

"Let me tell you, Blaine. It's because of you. It's all because of you!"

Blaine sighed, looking unflinchingly into Colin's face. "I can honestly say that I have absolutely _no idea_ what you are talking about."

Colin clenched his fist and shook his head at Blaine, a mask of complete resentment concealing his features. "Don't you _dare _play dumb with me, boy!" he yelled in Blaine's face. "You know very well that if it weren't for you, that _man _would not be back in Cynthia's life. He had his chance!"

Blaine looked straight ahead, over Colin's shoulder, and held his head high, refusing to be made into a scapegoat for his step-father's problems. This unrepentent display was all too much for Colin's already bruised ego and fragile disposition.

"I will _not _lose my wife to the useless father of her _fag_ son!"

"_Colin!"_ Cynthia cried, standing in the doorway of the dining room.

He took no heed of her, staring into Blaine's face for some sign of reaction, _anything. _Blaine was otherwise occupied, fantasising about pale skin, perfect hair, warm hands and tender hugs, and was still doing so when Colin's fist forcefully collided with his face. Cynthia started screaming when she saw the blood and Blaine had to use every fibre of strength in his body not to either slide down the wall and crumple up on the floor or _absolutely destroy _the man before him. (_I will not degrade myself to his level.)_

Instead, he took a deep breath and stepped by Colin without touching or looking at him and - without even glancing at his mother - mounted the stairs and retreated to the sanctuary of his bedroom. (_That did not just happen. That was like a movie. Or a nightmare.) _He removed the dress shirt he was wearing before any more blood could seep into it. _(It's already ruined, anyway.)_ He looked at it before he threw it on his bathroom floor, watched the crimson spread out slowly through the light blue, like a vivid sunrise. The slam of the front door punctuated the end of the heavy-weight screaming match going on downstairs.

He stood and looked into the mirror, assessing the damage. His lip was cut and his cheek was going to bruise, no doubt about that. At this point, his mother knocked on the room of his bedroom and let herself in.

"Blaine..." she muttered and came out of his bathroom to see her standing in his doorway with tears running down her face and red running down her hands from where she'd tried to hysterically clean the floor.

She gasped when she saw her baby boy, lip split and face covered in blood which dripped down onto his bare chest and admitted, "I don't even know what to say..."

He sighed and returned to the bathroom and closed the door, where his voice echoed out to declare, "Well don't bother, then."

"Hon - Blaine?" she said, her voice cracking. "Is it alright if I come in?"

When the only reply she received was the sound of the door being opened once more, she stepped inside, where Blaine was running a flannel under the water tap.

"Let me do..." she began to tell him softly, stopping when he turned his head to look at her.

"Don't, mom." he replied calmly, but there was a fire raging in his eyes. "Don't do this. You can't...not _now._"

She stared at him in the mirror as he wiped the blood from his face. "Is it...this isn't an...this is the first time this has happened, right?"

He paused for a moment, before nodding. "Well...he's slapped me a few times. But never anything like this."

She shuddered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

His eyes widened and he looked as though he'd been hit again - stung. "We both know it wouldn't have made a difference."

She was silent, defeated, still watching his reflection as he finished removing the blood. She noticed how his face brightened considerably when his cell phone rang and he prised it from his pocket and looked at the screen.

"Could you leave now, please," he said to her, although there was no real question in his voice.

When she had vacated the bathroom, he answered his phone.

"Kurt."


	6. Chapter 6

I felt really shitty about the last chapter being so terrible so I thought I'd write something more tonight - something (considerably) shorter and fluffier. This is essentially insignificant but I've added in some points that will perhaps be raised later on in more significant circumstances, depending on how things go.

Thank you all!

Sarah

* * *

"You've been wearing that hoodie a lot," Finn casually mentioned to Kurt as he folder a pair of pinstripped skinny jeans. "It's not like you. Normally, you wear like...purple trenchcoats and shirts with...bows and...padlocks on them."

It was the night before Burt and Carole's honeymoon and Kurt's return to Dalton. Despite his objections, Finn and Puck were helping Kurt with his packing.

Kurt looked down at the red hoodie - Blaine's - that he had accidentally brought from school with him. He had taken to wearing it to bed _(Don't judge) _and consequently wearing it to breakfast and anytime he was just padding around the house.

"Oh well, I'm just sitting around here...there's no point in dressing up," he explained.

"It's a little big for you, man," Puck commented, gazing with wonder at the lace scarf he was trying to fold.

"I suppose it is," Kurt replied. "But it's comfortable and I like it. Well...I think that's everything packed."

The three of them stood back and admired their handiwork. Due to the fact that Kurt had originally left for Dalton in such a hurry, he was unable to take everything he wanted with him. Kurt, Puck and Finn had managed to squeeze the clothes Kurt already had and the things he decided to take this time into the two travel bags he had taken with him from Dalton.

"You sure you've got everything?" Finn asked, looking about for anything else Kurt wanted to take with him.

"Dude, you should check under your bed," Puck advised, getting down on the floor and sticking his head underneath Kurt's bed.

"Puck, no!" Kurt yelped. "You don't have to, I'll - "

"Ooh, what's this?" Puck emerged from under the bed with a photo in a wooden frame. He looked at it, and then at Finn, and then at the photo, and then at Kurt, before finally smirking and raising an eyebrow, chucking the photo to Finn and saying, "Check out Kurt's boyfriend."

Finn's eyes widened and he opened and closed his mouth a few times. "Kurt...have you told your dad about this?"

"What? Finn, he's not my boyfriend! I don't have a boyfriend!" he grabbed the photo from his step-brother and placed it on his bedside table.

"Oh...is this that Blake guy you're always talking about?"

"His name is _Blaine _and yes, this is him, and he is _just _a friend."

"A friend whose photo you keep under your bed," Finn pointed out.

Puck was looking at the photo again and he turned to see Finn and Kurt eyeing him strangly. Puck explained, "Dude, your boyfriend's hair looks like it's made of mahogany or something."

Kurt sighed. "He is not my boyfriend. And I have his photo because...we did Secret Santa at school and someone gave it to me...as a...joke."

(_That's all you say? That's the best you could come up with?)_

Finn frowned but nodded. Puck smirked, but said nothing.

That night, Kurt was in bed wrapped up in his own arms and Blaine's hoodie. He had decided that leaving home again was a bittersweet experience. He was obviously meleancholic about leaving his family and his McKinley friends again, but he was looking forward to returning to Dalton and his friends there _(and ). _Then Finn entered the bedroom and asked Kurt if he was still awake.

"I just wanted to say goodbye to you now because I know you're leaving really early in the morning and, you know, I might sleep in," Finn explained as he sat on the edge of his younger step-brother's bed. "It's been really...great, having you back home for a little while. And everyone really misses you at school and at glee...but obviously, we're all happy that you're, you know, safer and happier now. And...I know I'm not...great at this sort of thing but, uh, I really, um, care about you. And you know that if you ever need for - for anything - I'll be there. Promise."

Kurt blinked in response to Finn's outburst, genuinely shocked and incredibly touched.

"I...thank you, Finn," he replied, finally. "It really...means a lot."

Finn smiled, satisfied that he'd conveyed his thoughts well, (_For once) _and got into his own bed, saying goodnight and going to sleep pretty quickly, leaving Kurt in the darkness and the silence with nothing but his own thoughts. He felt close to tears, overwhelmed by his step-brother's outpouring and the prospect of leaving his father and his step-mother and his room and his home.

But then he nuzzled his head down into the hoodie and breathed in the scent, (_Because it smells like Blaine and holy shit, Blaine smells amazing) _and everything felt better.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! Thank you all so much for your continued support, I cannot even begin to express how much I appreciate it. This was difficult for me to write and I'm not exactly sure why. And it seemed longer when I was writing it... I promise that the next update will be a longer one! I already have the majority of it thought out, so it won't take so long.

Sarah

(I do not own Glee and this is written for fun, no profit is made, blah blah blah)

* * *

"So...did you miss me?"

Blaine briefly turned his head to look at Kurt when the question left Kurt's mouth. He had to purse his own lips to cease the flow of '_Dear god, you have no idea' _and _'I have never missed anything or anyone more in my entire life'_. He laughed and shook his head, deciding to opt for a slightly less ridiculous reply.

"I missed my _hoodie _more than I missed you,"

Kurt put on an expression of mock-shock and despair before laughing and saying, "Whatever. I'm only friends with you for your hoodie."

Blaine laughed loudly in response. He noticed Kurt shiverring slightly from the cold of the snow they'd just been in, and fiddled with the heating controls on his dashboard. Kurt smiled and tried to glance at Blaine, but ended up staring. They had just left Kurt's house, where Blaine had picked him up in his black Audi to drive back to Dalton.

"What happened to your mouth?" Kurt asked, frowning when he noticed that Blaine's lower lip was slightly swollen.

"My clumsiness happened to my mouth," Blaine answered with a chuckle. "I walked into a door, split my lip right open. Did you enjoy your break?"

"It was great. I missed everyone so much." Kurt said, fixing his hair in the side-view mirror. "But it's not over yet. We still have a couple of weeks left."

"What exactly are you trying to do?" Blaine asked, amused at Kurt's prodding of some of the buttons on the dash. "Kurt, don't, that's the window wipers!"

"Sorry," Kurt told him. "I was trying to turn on the radio, we don't all have a number of controls that can be rivalled by a space shuttle in our cars..."

Blaine smiled and turned on the radio for Kurt. Of course, they were both singing along within about three minutes. Kurt's noticed that anytime he's singing along to something, Blaine does this thing where he hijacks the melody, disregards it, and sings the song the way he wants to sing it. Kurt can't find it in himself to say aloud that Blaine's versions usually sound far more superior than the originals, but he does think so.

Eventually, it was merely Blaine voice singing and was drumming the heel of his hand on the steering wheel, his voice soaring above the melody in a way that made goose bumps rise on the back of Kurt's neck . He didn't object to the fact that Blaine seemed to have forgotten he wasn't alone, and was in his own little world - in actuality, he loved it - because that meant he could watch Blaine without appearing as though he's completely infatuated. And he loves Blaine like this; when he's uninhibited and unrestrained, he's just smiling and singing his heart out, without any pretences. He sang along to the last note of the song, catching Kurt's gaze, and they both grinned at each other.

Kurt adjusted his position, sliding off his shoes so that he could tuck his feet up onto his seat and leant his head back. Blaine smiled to himself because he realised that Kurt was contented in his presence. They both laughed gently when Teenage Dream began playing on the radio and Blaine hummed along at first. Kurt looked out the window at his hometown passing by. The streets and roads were fairly empty, considering it was 6:47 and most places were still closed for the holidays, anyway. Kurt was exhausted due to the fact that he had spent the majority of last night staring at the ceiling. (_Absolutely not debating on which outfit to wear and thinking about Blaine.) _The heat and comfort of sitting in the car put Kurt into a somnolent state and he felt his eyes closing as he heard Blaine's voice crooning along softly to the radio.

* * *

"Here's your hoodie," Kurt said, throwing the hoodie onto Blaine's bed and adding, "You know, the one you missed more than me," before returning to his unpacking.

They were back in their Dalton dormitory, and both had felt as though they'd never left. They had only come across five other students on their way there and the halls were strangely hallowed and quiet.

Blaine thanked Kurt and picked up his hoodie, putting it over his shoulder to put in the wardrobe. With it being in such close proximity to his face, he noticed that it smelt like his own aftershave but also that it smelt faintly of Kurt's. _(Why would he wear my hoodie when he has a dozen designer jackets?) _He glanced over his shoulder at Kurt, who was unfolding a shirt. Blaine could see the back of the silver chain he had given Kurt for Christmas, peeking out of the back of his t-shirt. Blaine smiled, going to the wardrobe and putting away his clothes, before standing behind Kurt for a moment, torn. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle, pressing his face into the side of Kurt's neck.

"I missed you," he whispered.

Kurt froze. He could feel Blaine's breath tickling his neck. He briefly leant his head on Blaine's.

"Even more than the hoodie," Blaine added, laughing and stepping away, returning to his bed.

Kurt stared down at the pants he'd been unfolding and breathed deeply in an attempt to appease his still-thumping heart. His mind was racing due to the fact that he never quite knew where stood in terms of his relationship with Blaine. He was aware that he and Blaine were quite close friends and that he perhaps considered Blaine to be his best friend, at the moment. But he was unsure about how Blaine actually felt for him. Their relationship had previously been occasionally flirtatious - but purely platonic. However, Kurt had been confused when Blaine had presented him with the locket, and even more so now with the tender embrace. (_Not that I'm complaining.)_

"Blaine?"

He turned to look at Blaine, who looked up at him from where he was sat on his bed.

"...Nothing," Kurt said, shaking his head. "I just...I missed you too."


	8. Chapter 8

This is ridiculously long and for that, I apologise. I would like to thank you all for your kind words of praise and advice - you cannot fathom how much I appreciate it. I don't deserve it in the slightest.

Sarah

(I do not own Glee and no profit is made from me writing this drivel blah blah blah.)

* * *

"Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt."

Kurt frowned in his sleep and rolled over. A low voice uttering his name repetively is _not _what he needed to be woken up by. When the chiming didn't cease, he opened his eyes a little to see the long form of one Alexander Hardy draped luxuriously across Blaine's empty bed.

"Alex?" Kurt rubbed his eyes. "What the...what are you doing here?"

He laughed mischevously. "It's...quite a long story. But hey! Great to see you too, man!" He strode over to Kurt's bed and climbed on, hugging and straddling the smaller boy. Kurt laughed, taken aback, and tried to push him off.

"Um. _What _have I walked into?"

"Blainey-poo!" Alex jumped up and pranced over to his friend, throwing himself upon Blaine, who staggered slightly, but regained his footing and hugged his friend with a look of bafflement.

"What on earth are you doing here, Alex?"

"Fine, fine, fine," Alex through his arms up in an act of surrender. "I will _cut _the long story short." He sits himself down on Blaine's bed - much to his discontentment. "So it's Christmas Eve, right? And I'm down in the pool with Caleb, and my mom just comes...running in with this look - you know _the look _- on her face and like, screams at me to get out of the pool. So I got out and she grabs my arm and freaking _drags _me up the stairs and into my room. I'm basically just like, 'Okay, what the fuck is even going on?' and I see the little baggies on my bed and I'm like 'WOAH. WOAH. WOAH.' and she just starts...yelling at me about how irresponsible I am, and how like, if this ever got out, dad's reputation would be ruined or some shit. And I'm just like, 'You were under my fucking bed?'"

He stops talking for a moment and pushes his red hair out of his eyes. Blaine and Kurt have been listening to his chronicle in silence, the latter with a look of mild confusion, and the former with a look of disapproval.

Blaine asks, "If this happened on Christmas Eve, then why are you only here now?"

Alex shakes his head with a smile and replies, "Oh, she didn't kick me out _then. _Then dad would have known something was up. No, she made me get rid of my stash - well, the stash that she'd discovered - and then she didn't mention it again until yesterday, when she had a little too much of the old vino, and started mouthing off about how I'd '_ruined Christmas for everyone'_. So then dad knew what had happened and he gives me _the look _and I just fucking hauled ass up to my bedroom and locked the door. I know he would have whooped me so hard. God forbid anyone besmirch the sainted name of the Hardy dynasty! So yeah, I just stayed in there all night, packed some shit and got the hell out of there this morning. They think I'm less likely to get into shenanigans here, anyway. So it's all good."

Blaine shook his head at the expression of self-satisfaction on Alex's face and stated, "I thought you had stopped with that...nonsense, Alexander. That's what you led me to believe, anyway."

Alex apprehended that his friend was genuinely disappointed in him. He stood up and approached Blaine, putting a hand gently on his shoulder and said with a straight face, "I'm sorry, Blaine. It's just...you know, a bit of fun...If it means that much to you, I won't do it again. Well...next year I won't. Because I've still got some left and dude, you can't waste that."

Blaine rolled his eyes and looked over at Kurt, who was observing the scene.

"Wait," Kurt said. "...What exactly did your mom find? I think I lost you. Bags of _what?"_

Alex smirked. "Oh you innocent little lamb. Bags of weed."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Weed? _Weed? _As in..._marijuana_?"

Alex approached Kurt's bed and ruffled his hair. "It seems as though I have much to teach you, grasshopper."

* * *

"Kurt! Long time no see!" Puck joked, hugging Kurt and then appraising the boy with him. He recognised Blaine from the photo he had discovered under Kurt's bed several days before and smirked knowingly at Kurt. "Who's your _friend_?"

Kurt had been quite surprised when Quinn had called to invite him to her New Year's Eve party. He had never been particularly close friends with her until his return for Christmas break, when she had comforted him after him finding him upset about Mercedes' distance with him. He considered declining her offer, but then decided that it would possibly be a wise idea to check up on Finn; who had the house to himself since Burt and Carole honeymooning in Brazil. He invited Blaine to accompany him, who was more than happy to make the two-hour drive that he had made just two days earlier, once he knew that Kurt appeared keen to go. Alex was unable to attend the party with them as his parents had telephoned Dalton and demanded that their son not be permitted to leave school grounds.

"Oh, this is Blaine Anderson," Kurt told Puck, "And Blaine, this is Noah Puckerman."

Blaine shook Puck's hand and didn't flinch when Puck pulled him closer and declared quietly, "If you break my boy's heart, I will break your face."

"Noted," Blaine replied with a smile.

Upon entering the Quinn's lovely home, the party was only just getting started. Although there were people dancing, there was nothing particularly outrageous going on. Kurt circulated around and introduced Blaine to his friends. Several of the girls were impressed by Blaine, who had to politely clarified to Santana that he was in fact gay, and did not want to join her in the closet. When Kurt introduced Blaine to him, Finn couldn't distinguish him as the Blaine from the photograph due to the fact that - at Kurt's request - Blaine reluctantly forwent styling his hair and set his wild curls spring freely. Finn didn't say anything as he didn't want to embarrass his step-brother, but he had to end his conversation with them abruptly as his head was starting to ache on account of his thinking too hard about whether this was actually Blaine or not.

As time progressed, more people were drinking, dancing and attempting to procure partners for midnight kisses. Kurt and Blaine persisted with cokes and talking and laughing hysterically at inebriated teenagers' attempts at dancing. They eventually persuaded themselves into having a little dance together at the edge of the area where the other couples were. It was fun and cautious and they both tried to keep an acceptable distance between bodies. They were still dancing when the music ceased and the countdown to midnight commenced. As the chanting approaching 'One', Blaine and Kurt stared at each other, both contemplating how to acknowledge the other.

When the time came, Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug and said "Happy New Year," into his ear.

Kurt returned the sentiment before sheepishly (_Courage. Courage. Courage.) _brushing his lips against Blaine's cheek. Kurt smiled when he pulled away and Blaine's face was flushed pink, his eyes were wide and he was biting his lip and. Kurt had noticed that there were two different Blaines: one for whenever he was surrounded by people in school, and another who was just for Kurt. At school, Blaine effortlessly maintained a mask of composure, assurance, charmisma and poise. But gazing at him, Kurt knew that this was _his_ Blaine. Smiling and blushing with his curls falling in his eyes and no guard up.

"Is it...it's really warm in here," Blaine mumbled. "Is it alright if we go outside for a moment?"

Kurt nodded and went to Quinn.

"Of course! You guys go on outside," she had to yell a little to make herself heard over the music. "If you just go through the kitchen, the door's in there. I think there might actually be a few guys out in the garden already, but it's pretty big; I'm sure you two will be able to find a little privacy."

The garden _was _big. Huge, even. And it was incredibly well-kept. They could hear faint laughter and conversation from around the corner, at the side of the house, where there was a deck. There lay a thick covering of powder snow over all that was in the garden, so Blaine and Kurt opted to stand amongst the flower beds, leaning against a fence, rather than freezing their behinds on a bench.

"Are you having a good time?" Blaine asked Kurt with a smile.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for coming with me, the car journey would have be _really _boring without you."

"Oh, it's no problem. I, uh, I wanted to."

The both smiled at each other. However Blaine's smile slid off his face when he glanced behind Kurt at the sound of approaching footsteps crunching on the snow.

"What up, ladies?"

Kurt's heart raced as he turned around, already knowing who he would see standing there. Dave Karofsky was standing there with a beer bottle in his hand and rage and panic in his eyes.

"Would you mind leaving us alone, David." Blaine stated, staring over at him, although the lack of inflection in his voice suggested that that was not a question at all. He saw Kurt's hand shaking where it lay on the fence and knew that it was not due to the cold.

Karofsky scoffed and began stepping toward the two boys. "Actually, yeah, I think I would mind that. I don't like being told what to do. Especially not by a little homo like you."

Blaine smiled in a slightly sardonic manner and stepped away from Kurt, approaching Dave. He appraised the considerably larger boy with dark eyes and without a hint of uncertainty and uttered, "Don't push me, Karofsky."

The look on Karofsky's face sent a ripple of terror through Kurt. Blaine was of a relatively sturdy build - certainly stockier than Kurt - but in comparison with Karofsky, Blaine was tiny. And Dave looked like he'd had more than a few drinks.

"You can't be serious," Dave sneered. "Am I supposed to feel threatened by that? What are you gonna do? Throw a purse at me? _I will crush you_."

Kurt quickly put himself between the two boys and glared up at Karofsky. "Just leave us alone. _Please. _Don't you think you've done enough?"

"I don't think so. Not if you're still _here_, prancing around with your little boyfriend. Why did you have to come back here, huh? Everything was fine until I turned that corner and saw _you two standing out here!_" Kurt stepped away because Dave had started shouting in his face.

Blaine shook his head. "That's what this is, isn't it? You think we're going to tell people what we know."

Karofsky face contorted. "I don't know what the _fuck_ you're talking about."

Blaine softened slightly. "Listen to me, okay? I know that you're scared...I've been there, too. This can be a really challenging thing to handle. And maybe you just aren't...ready to do so yet, but Kurt and I aren't going to out you, alright?"

Karofsky had been becoming steadily more incensed with Blaine. The alcohol and the gravity of the situation were having an effect on him. Blaine saw him clenching his fists. (_I am _not _about to get punched _again_. Seriously.) _But it did happen. And it happened so quickly and roughly that before Blaine knew it, he was flat on his back on the freezing snow.

"_Karofsky!" _Kurt screamed. "What is the matter with you?"

Blaine briefly lost his composure and violently kicked Dave in the shin from where he was lying. Karofsky gasped and stumbled backward, but quickly got up again with a look of disbelief on his face - at what he had done and what Blaine had done.

"I'm sorry," Blaine murmured to Kurt, who was kneeling next to him. "But _Jesus Christ, _that is the second time this week." He then started laughing loudly at his terrible luck and the ridiculousness of that fact, which caused Kurt to wonder if Blaine had hit his head.

"Blaine, your face..." Kurt cried. "And who else has punched you?"

Karofsky was about to run away in shock when Puck rushed over to them. He saw Blaine and Kurt on the ground, the former bleeding a little, and shook his head at Karofsky, "You stupid _shit! _Get the hell outta here before I twist your lung!"

When Karofsky was gone, he held out a hand to help Kurt up and asked, "Did he hit you?"

"No," Kurt replied, helping Blaine up. "It was just Blaine."

"What's his problem with Blaine?" Puck frowned, "He's never even _been _in McKinley. Anyway...maybe you should go and, uh, fix your face. That looks pretty nasty."


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! I would like to make it known (once more) that I appreciate every single review and every single read, I truly do. Please feel free to contribute any comments/advice you deem necessary, I love to read it.

Sarah

(I am not affiliated in Glee on any level and no profit is made made from this and so on and so forth.

* * *

Blaine's beginning-to-heal lip was split again, and his palms were cut on the cold ground beneath the snow. But that was the extent of the physical impairment. Puck banished everyone from the house and he, Rachel and Finn sat with Kurt in the (now fairly dishevelled) living room, as Kurt had been shaken by the experience. Quinn led Blaine upstairs to clean him up and Sam volunteered a shirt, enabling Blaine to remove his slightly bloodied one. Upon returning downstairs, Blaine thanked everyone - slightly embarrassed over the commotion made on his account - and he and Kurt left.

"I am so sorry, Blaine," Kurt groaned with his head in his hands when they were in Blaine's car.

"Hey." he said, putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "There is absolutely nothing for you to apologise for. Now let's get out of here."

Blaine drove while keeping the ice Quinn had given him pressed against his mouth. He was slightly torn over what to make of Dave Karofsky. He abhorred him for his terrorization of Kurt and for causing him such upset now. (Which somehow overshadowed the fact that he had punched Blaine in the face.) But in spite of this, he couldn't stifle the fragment of his mind that pitied Karofsky. He was not pardoning the incredibly misdirected fury that Kurt had experienced at Dave's hand, but he knew that Dave was absolutely terrified and didn't know how to else to come to terms with it.

"Are we going back to school?" Kurt asked, rousing him from his contemplation.

Blaine considered this for a moment before replying, "Not if you don't want to. I don't have a particular desire to return yet."

"Good," Kurt answered. "But where will we go? It's half-twelve - everywhere's closed."

"I don't know...let's just...drive and see what happens."

Kurt turned to stare at Blaine with mild incredulity. This type of behaviour was not exactly characteristic of Blaine, who generally preferred his life ordered and systematic.

"I know! We should go to the lake or something." he said suddenly, causing Kurt to stare at him again.

"Are you...crazy?" Kurt wondered aloud. "It was just _snowing _outside."

"_You_ are always telling me to deviate to my impulses more, be more spontaneous...I feel like going to the lake."

It took half an hour to get there, but when they were standing beneath the snow-shrouded trees, gazing out at the shockingly clear reflection of the moon on the water, it was all worth it. (_And it was deserted because who on earth goes to the lake at 1 am in winter?)_

"This is stunning," Kurt remarked.

Blaine nodded in consensus and shifted the snow at his feet a little, exposing the dark ground beneath and enabling him to sit down without immediately getting soaked. Kurt followed suit. And the two of them just sat in the snow and the silence with the starlight for a little while before Blaine turned to Kurt and said simply, "My step-father punched me in the face."

"_What?_"

"The day before we went back to Dalton," Blaine explained, sighing and shaking his head. "That's why my lip was split before."

Kurt gaped at Blaine for a moment, grasping for words, before settling on: "_Why?"_

"My mom let my dad come and visit me. They were getting along bafflingly well. Colin drank himself into a state of intoxication, called me a 'fag', and vented his resentfulness upon my face."

"Are you...Blaine, I...jesus."

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner," he admitted. "I just...thought it unnecessary." He could sense Kurt's fury and added. "Please don't allow it to annoy you - I'm not. I'm gone now. It doesn't matter. I just...I just wanted you to know."

Blaine restrained himself (with difficulty) from glancing at Kurt's lips. Kurt looked radiant with the milky moonlight dappling over his pale skin.

"Well...thank you...for telling me," Kurt murmured, staring into Blaine's eyes, which were dark and intense and stunning. _(He's going to kiss me, he's going to do it, oh my god.) _When instead, Blaine looked down at his snow-encrusted shoes, Kurt sighed, making no attempt to conceal his disappointment.

Kurt realised something: everything Blaine had done that night had been an act of surrender - the dancing, the carefree grins and sideways glances, the honesty, even the seemingly meaningless deed of allowing his hair to remain curly by abstaining from gel - all of it. Kurt smiled because he was aware of how significant this all was. Blaine was gradually letting his guard down more and more.

Kurt reached out his hand to Blaine, who grinned and took it in his.

"Tell me something else." Kurt suddenly blurted out.

"What do you want to know?"

Kurt smiled softly. "Anything you want to tell me."

Blaine considered courage and honesty and also how he desperately didn't want to sabotage the single greatest thing that had ever happened to him. He looked straight at Kurt and quietly said with a certain degree of hesitation: "No one has ever made me forget myself the way that you do."

"Oh..." Kurt breathed, slightly tearful, too overwhelmed to bother with embarrassment. "I'm...um..."

Blaine grinned and wrapped his arm around Kurt, who tucked his head against Blaine's neck. After a while, Kurt said, "Sorry to ruin the moment but if I don't get up now, I doubt I'll be able to feel my ass for the remainder of my life."

They stood and brushed the snow off their clothes. Kurt turned to go but Blaine snatched his hand and pulled him back, saying, "Wait a second."

Blaine faltered briefly before taking a deep breath and saying, "I know that you...you wanted me to kiss you - I could see it on your face when I didn't. I'm sorry, but - "

Kurt interrupted him, laughing, "There's no need for you to apologise. It's not your fault I'm about as desirable as a pair of fluffy socks."

"_Don't." _Blaine articulated. "Kurt...I wanted to. I _want _to. It's just...I don't want you to like me because I'm the only person who can reciprocate; because I'm the only out boy you've ever met. I want you kiss me back because you genuinely _want _to. Don't..._settle _for me because there's no one else for you to have a relationship with."

Kurt was speechless. (_Did he just say he likes me?)_

"Come on," Blaine said with a smile, taking Kurt's hand. "We should get out of the cold."


	10. Chapter 10

I don't like this one. I mean...I like some of it, but the rest of it is just...no. I don't know. I'm having trouble getting my thoughts out in a way that I deem satisfactory. But I feel that this is the best I can do right now. So...my apologies. But thank you all so much for your continuing words of support and advice. I am so, so grateful, really. And I would appreciate it if you would contribute more!

Sarah

(I don't own Glee and no profit is made from writing this.)

* * *

"You are kidding, oh my god!" Kurt threw his head back and laughed wholeheartedly. "You cannot be serious!"

Alex grinned and laughed along. He loved inspiring such an enthusiastic reaction in people. He took a sip of his bottle of Coke and grimaced because it was lukewarm as they had been sitting there for so long. "I vow to you, Hummel, that is the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

"Oh my god," Kurt breathed, holding his stomach. "That is just..._insane_. How did you and Nicholas not get _expelled_ for that?"

"Oh, we almost did." Alexander assured him. "When he regained consciousness, he dragged me and Nick up to Principal Hawthorne's office and told him a completely bastardized version of the events, totally exaggerating everything. But of course, Hawthorne believed him, because apparently a temp is 'just as significant a member of faculty as permanent teaching staff'. We were _so _lucky Blaine charmed us out of it."

"Jeez, who did he have to sleep with to get you out of that one?"

"He just said a few things about how the whole thing was a huge misunderstanding or something. He's always been good with words and stuff. Unlike myself. I mean, I'm good for a laugh, but I've got the charm of a dead horse at the side of the road."

Kurt chuckled and shook his head. "Come on, that's not true. You're a bit reckless sometimes, but you're a nice guy."

"Wait until you really get to know me before you say that," Alexander half-joked before adding. "I wonder if I could get this bottle into the wastebasket from here." He narrowed his dark brown eyes and drew his hand back, aiming for the basket by the door to the dorms. Of course, Blaine chose this exact moment to enter the common room which resulted in him receiving a smack on the arm from the half-empty bottle. He caught it before it hit the ground and threw it into the wastebasket.

"Sorry, man!" Alex called, biting his lip. "You know my aim isn't the best."

"Don't worry about it," Blaine replied, beginning to make myself some coffee at the communal coffee machine. Generally, he is more inclined toward tea, but he was feeling quite drained after the late night and concluded that coffee would be more beneficial. "It didn't hurt or anything."

"Yeah, I mean, at least it was a just a _soft _drink." Alex said in jest, causing Kurt to chuckle and Blaine to roll his eyes.

Alex and Kurt continued conversing while Blaine made his coffee. He did try, but he couldn't prevent himself from glancing over at them several times. They were sitting on the rug in front of the fire, side by side with their backs against an arm chair. Blaine told himself he was embellishing the scene when he thought he saw Alex's hand linger on Kurt's thigh for a moment too long and Kurt's slight blush at this. (_Alexander is straight and surely he is aware of my feelings for Kurt.)_

"Oh, thank you," Kurt said with a smile when Blaine handed him a mug of coffee which he knew is made the way he likes it - with milk and sugar - because it's _Blaine._

Blaine sat beside Kurt and Alex snapped, "Oh thanks, _bitch. _Never mind me! I'll just dehydrate, shall I?"

"You hate coffee," Blaine plainly pointed out, sipping his.

"Whatever, ho." Alex stood up and declared. "I'm going to go and find Mark and Jonathan and have a snowball fight outside."

"Be careful." Blaine warned. "And put on a hat; it's freezing."

Kurt smiled at the endearing exchange between the two friends and laughed when Alexander returned from the dorms, stood in front of them and made a dramatic display of jamming his hat on over his red hair and flouncing out. After the pair of them finished their coffee, Blaine suggested going for a walk, and the sky was that perfect ivory colour it is when it's laden with snow. Blaine and Kurt strolled along under the now-white trees in comfortable silence, each watching their warm breath fog out into the bitter air.

"Alex is straight, right?" Kurt enquired suddenly.

Blaine looked at him with an expression of mild puzzlement before replying, "As far as I'm aware, yes. Any particular cause for asking?"

"No, not really," Kurt replied, flushing gently. "I really like him and he's hilarious but it's just...I suppose I asked because sometimes...when I'm speaking with him, I feel like he's...flirting with me."

"Wh - really?" Blaine paused briefly, processing this. "For instance?"

"Well...nothing I can conjure off the top of my head, but it's just...sometimes he says things that are a little..._suggestive, _and sometimes he, you know..._stares _a little."

Blaine choked back his protectiveness and says, "Alexander is a fairly flirtatious individual. He just enjoys playing around with people - he does it with me too. I wouldn't take any heed if I were you. ...Unless, of course, you're...interested in him."

Kurt swallowed and replied without looking at Blaine. "You know that I'm not interested in him."

Blaine nodded.

"I can't feel my hands anymore," Kurt stated with a nervous laugh. "I should have worn gloves. And this jacket doesn't even have pockets. I'm didn't think my ensemble through."

Blaine stopped walking and Kurt did the same. They stood facing each other and Blaine smiled and removed his black gloves. He took Kurt's freezing hands in his own warm ones and rubbed them gently while Kurt observed in curiosity before smiling when he felt heat returning to his fingers. When Blaine let go of Kurt's hands, he passed him his gloves and said, "It's okay, I have pockets. You take them, please."

Even before Kurt puts on the gloves, he feels considerably warmer.

* * *

Blaine sat on his bed, contemplating whether or not to speak to speak to Alexander about Kurt. He was being honest when he said that Alex liked to flirt - with _anyone -_ but he had noticed subtle differences in his attitude and behaviour toward Kurt in comparison to how he jokingly flirted with other boys. Blaine had decided that this had been his own paranoia and nothing significant. However, if Kurt had noticed it too...that was a different matter. But he knew for a fact that Alexander had no romantic feeling toward Kurt. He concluded that it would be best to confront Alex and went to the common room, where he and Kurt were both sitting in the same armchair, (_Oh, mother of god) _laughing about something.

"My apologies for interrupting," Blaine began, approaching them and fixing his gaze upon Alex. "Can I speak to you, please."

"Oh shit, I wonder what I've done now." he stage-whispered to Kurt, who laughed in reply. He then looked at Blaine and said, "If this is about something Jonathan has told you, no one can prove that that was me."

"I just want to speak to you." Blaine told him with a sigh. "Perhaps in the dorms?"

"Oh, don't bother," Kurt announced, untangling himself from Alex and standing up. "I'll go; I wanted to call my dad, anyway."

Kurt then headed for the dorms, leaving Blaine and Alex with only three other boys who were sitting on the other side of the room, conversing and playing chess. Alex sat up straight and moved over to make room for Blaine in the large armchair, asking, "What's up?"

Blaine sat next to his friend and regarded him with a serious expression, explaining, "I'm going to speak bluntly here, Alexander. Your behaviour toward Kurt...concerns me."

Alex furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean, man?"

Blaine heaved a sigh and considered the various replies he had in his mind before answering, "I know how you are, Alex. You...you flirt with people for your own amusement. However when you do so with Kurt, it seems, um, earnest."

Alex laughed. "You're...uh...you think I like Kurt?"

Blaine stared down at his own hands and admitted, "I'm not precisely sure what I think. But I would like to be secure in the knowledge that you would honest with me." _(Hypocrite. Hypocrite. Hypocrite.)_

Alex was also looking away when he quietly uttered. "I'm...I don't know...I'm not completely joking when I flirt with him, though.."

Blaine inhaled deeply and squeezed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Alexander. I like him, okay? I really like him. I've told you this. I've been fairly adamant about it since the day I first met him. ...Why would you _flirt _with someone you are well aware I harbour...affection for?"

Alex frowned. "Let's back it up a little here. How long have you and Kurt been friends? Like...two months now? _Pardon me _for assuming that - considering you haven't actually made _any move whatsoever _- you were over Kurt."

Blaine stood calmly and asked, "Are you gay, Alex?"

Alexander stood and looked down into Blaine's face, "Uh, no. Of course I'm not gay. I just _like _Kurt, okay? Do I require your permission to like Kurt?"

Blaine shook his head. "But you _don't _like Kurt - not in the way that I do. You are saying you like Kurt because _I _like Kurt. This is the way things have always been between us: I begin learning piano, you try to learn guitar. I become interested in singing, you take dance lessons. I get my first car, you do the same. I get my first boyfriend, you get your first girl - "

_"Shut up, Blaine!" _Alexander shouted, causing the other three boys in the room to whip around and stare at them before going back to their game and feigning disinterest. Alex knew that Blaine was right. Throughout the duration of their eleven years of friendship, he had constantly felt inferior to Blaine in practically every aspect possible, and therefore felt compelled to compete with him. (_And I couldn't even learn how to play the fucking guitar, and now he plays that too.) _But he would be damned if he would let Blaine know that.

"You have absolutely no idea whatsoever what you are talking about."

That was all the confirmation Blaine required. He nodded and said, "Alex. This isn't a car or an instrument we're discussing here - this is Kurt. This is a person. You cannot toy with someone in this manner. It's _cruel_."

Alexander blinked back the tears he could feel stinging his eyes, (_Like fuck am I crying in front of him) _and left the room without saying another word. He was being juvenile, he knew. And he didn't think that Kurt would take his advances seriously. But he was tired of feeling so inferior to someone who was supposed to be his friend, and Kurt laughed at all his jokes and made him feel good about himself. He loved Blaine, but it was difficult being friends with someone everyone thought was perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone! I'm just going to say the usual here. Namely, thank you thank you thank you all so much for everything, and please do persist with the reviews because I appreciate them so much and they remind me that even though I think most of this is shit, some people don't. Thank you all so much.

Sarah

(I don't own Glee and I make no profit from writing this.)

* * *

"Is there something up with you and Alex?" Kurt called from the bathroom as he was maintaining his rigid moisturising routine. "Ever since yesterday, you guys haven't been your usual irritating yet adorable selves."

Blaine looked up from his book to the open door and frowned in frustration. He and Alexander hadn't spoken to each other unnecessarily since their skirmish in the common room the previous evening. Alexander had eaten with Jonathan and Mark in the dining hall, leaving Kurt and Blaine at a table to themselves; which neither of them considered an issue, although it did leave Kurt wondering what was going on. Blaine stood up and wandered over to the bathroom doorway. He looked in at Kurt who was staring in the mirror with his headband on.

"We had something of a...confrontation yesterday," Blaine explained. "It was nothing devastating - we both just need a little time to cool down."

"Oh," Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine. "Is it anything to do with what I told you yesterday?"

Blaine bit his lip and admitted, "I may have...mentioned it to him."

Kurt removed his headband. "But why would you guys be mad at each other over it? What did you say to him?"

Blaine returned to the room and sat down on his bed. He couldn't tell Kurt the absolute truth because A: that would be too long a story and would entail delving into his past with Alexander, which wasn't the best idea, and B: he would have to express how much he _truly _liked Kurt. And although he was certain Kurt knew - he had made it fairly palpable - he had no strong desire to actually convey it verbally, due to his own lack of confidence and for fear of scaring Kurt off.

"He said he had no idea what I was talking about but we both knew he was lying. And then it sort of...escalated into other things...old disputes."

"I hate the idea that you two are fighting because of something _I _said," Kurt sighed and sat on his own bed. "Would you go and talk to him or something? Whatever you guys are angry over, I'm sure you can sort it out."

Blaine eventually left for Alex's dorm. Kurt's cell phone rang and he was surprised to see Finn's name flash up. They exchanged small talk before Kurt politely asked why he's called.

"Well, the thing is that today I was down at the store and Karofsky was there and I just like, blanked him because of...everything, you know, but I was looking at the cakes because I wanted to get Rachel that strawberry thing she likes and like, Karofsky came over to me and asked if you and Blaine were okay. I was just like 'Woah, what the hell?' and I told you guys were fine, and he asked me if I could tell him what school you had moved to because wanted to come and apologise or something."

"_What?" _Kurt sat bolt upright in horror. "Finn, what did you do?"

"Kurt, I'm not stupid!" Finn replied before adding, "Well, you know, not completely. But of course I didn't tell him you were. It's just...well I was talking to Puck about it afterward and he told me not to bother telling you because you'd just get all freaked out, but the thing is...I think that he's sorry. Like, genuinely sorry, and he wants to make things right."

Finn knew better than anyone that people make mistakes, that they do and say things they don't mean when they are pressured or in the heat of the moment. And he _was_ furious at Karofsky. But Finn also knew that people could change, that people could realise their errors and seek absolution. He had bullied Kurt, and he had stood by and allowed others to do so. The only reason Kurt didn't detest him in the way he detested the others was that Finn had been marginally more humane than the other tormentors, and had developed an infatuation with him, therefore giving him the opportunity for him to redeem himself.

"I would never give him access to you if you didn't want to see him," Finn concluded. "But I thought that maybe you'd...want to know...give him a chance."

He heard Kurt take a deep breath and reply: "Finn, Dave Karofsky is a _psychopath_. He made my life a living hell. He tortured me. I do not want him anywhere near me."

"Woah, okay, man." Finn replied. "No, I get it. Look, I'd better go now. I'm about to make some soup and you know that I can't do that and talk on the phone at the same time. "

Blaine returned - smiling because he and Alex have resolved their issues - to discover Kurt sitting crosslegged on his bed, staring into space. He didn't move until Blaine closed the door and asked if he was alright.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Kurt's smile seemed a tad forced but he quickly changed the subject.

* * *

Lying in bed that night, Blaine found himself unable to sleep. He incessantly felt the compulsion to turn over and readjust his position and couldn't quiet his mind. After about an hour and a half of staring up at the ceiling, he heard a whimper slash through the silence. Blaine immediately jumped and looked over at Kurt. The room was dark but not completely pitch black and Blaine could distinguish Kurt's pale face. The moaning and whimpering continued and Kurt gently thrashed about in his sleep. This had happened several times before - he had heard Kurt whining quietly as he slept - but it was never to this extent.

"Kurt?" Blaine said softly, getting out of bed as Kurt began to desperately mumble indecipherable words. "Kurt?" He gently reached out and put his hand around Kurt's wrist.

Kurt woke to a hand on his wrist and a dark figure looming over his bed. He couldn't contain the cry that escaped him as he jumped up. Blaine switched on Kurt's bedside lamp to find him sitting bolt upright with tears and an expression of utter terror upon his face.

"Kurt! It's okay - it's me."

He exhaled when he heard and saw Blaine, breathing deeply and shakily, still shuddering slightly from the horrors he had faced in his own mind. He rashly wiped his face, humiliated.

"Blaine! I'm...I'm so sorry for waking you."

Blaine laughed a laugh devoid of any humour and looked down at Kurt, saying, "Oh yes, how disgustingly selfish of you to have a nightmare. I was awake anyway."

Blaine sat on the edge of Kurt's bed and they both stared at each other in the dim light of the lamp. It killed Blaine to see Kurt like this - so fragile and afraid. He gently brushed some damp locks of hair back from Kurt's clammy forehead and suggested, "Maybe you should talk about it. Perhaps it would help."

Kurt stood up and began to say that he was fine but started crying again. Blaine's eyebrows flew up in shock and he stood and pulled Kurt into his arms, who started apologising between sobs into Blaine's shoulder and declaring himself an idiot.

"Don't, Kurt. Please," Blaine said, squeezing the precious boy in his arms and rocking him gently. "We all have our moments." He held Kurt until he calmed down and pulled away.

"You don't."

Blaine sighed and mulled this over for a moment before quietly stating, "My conflicts are just better concealed."

Kurt stared into Blaine's hazel eyes and thanked him sincerely before divulging the information that his step-brother had given him on the phone earlier and explaining that his nightmare had been about Karofsky.

"You're not actually..._frightened _that he'll come here, are you?" Blaine asked him.

"Well...yeah, I am. He could easily just ask someone else where I am."

"But even if he did, nothing will happen to you here, Kurt. Do you honestly believe that all of us would just stand around idly and let some ignoramus torment you? Kurt, this isn't McKinley. We wear uniforms here. We're all equal and we all protect one another."

"You're...you're right," Kurt nodded. "We should get to bed now. I'm so sorry about all of this."

"Come on," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand. "You can have the inside because I'm always up before you."

"Wait, what?"

"Well you didn't think I'd make you sleep in your own bed after all that, did you? You can sleep with me." Blaine replied, smiling, before amending: "Uh, in my bed. Sleep in my bed. Unless - of course - you'd rather not."

"N-no," Kurt answered. "It's just that you _hate _people in your bed. You won't even let _Alex_ in there. You said that you would castrate him if you found him even looking at your bed again. I'm not the manliest guy out there, by any estimation, but I do value my my masculinity to the extent that I have no strong longing to lose my...you know. "

"Well...you're the exception to the No One Shall Enter My Bed rule."

Lying in bed with Blaine was possibly the most amazing feeling Kurt had ever experienced. They weren't exactly cuddling, but he was lying on Blaine's arm and he was rubbing Kurt's shoulder.

"I wish I were as strong as you," Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"Kurt, you are already so much stronger than I ever was," Blaine replied earnestly.

_You have absolutely no idea._


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! Okay, I would just like to clarify that I am entirely new to FanFiction and I was unaware that one could actually reply to reviews until earlier today. So I hope you guys don't all think I'm a total bitch for not replying or anything - I genuinely did not know I was able to. I can't reply to all the reviews I've received up until this point - as there are too many - but I can assure that I will reply from now on. Thank you all so much for your kindness.

Sarah

(I don't own Glee and I make no profit from writing this.)

* * *

"Basically, that's all I wanted to tell you; I've started seeing a therapist and Colin is gone."

Blaine sat on the large window ledge in the common room and pulled his feet up. He stared out the window in disbelief. He had known that his mother had been deeply shaken by the events of his last visit home but he had never expected her to react so radically.

"And also, Blaine," she added. "I would like to apologise. But I suppose that's fairly obvious, given the circumstances. I know that saying I've been a terrible mother would be an understatement. It's probably been going on for too long for you to remember a time when you and I were inseparable."

Blaine shook his head as she spoke. Of course he remembered. He could still recall a time when his parents had seemed like his whole world, when he felt safest between his parents, with each of them holding one of his hands, when his mother would spend so much with her hands in his curly hair, when the three of them would go to the movies on Friday evenings and his mind was free and his heart was light. But then Colin had emerged onto the scene and everything changed. It was only his father holding his hand and taking him to the movies, and his mother would stay out until all hours and have explosive arguments with Noah when she returned. He still remembered The Night: when the screaming was so deafeningly loud that he wandered downstairs in his pajamas to find both of his parents in tears and was struck by a photo in a frame that Cynthia had been trying to throw at Noah. She had cried harder, squeezing her little boy and kicking Noah out. Blaine had always wondered how she had managed to place the blame onto Noah, when she had been the one having an affair.

"But I was a good mother once, honey, I was." Cynthia continued. "And I was hurt and lonely and foolish and I let that man into my life, and he twisted my feelings for my own son and I am sorry, I am so sorry. There is absolutely no justification for what I did but please believe me when I say that I am truly sorry."

Blaine had to admit that the ardency in her voice was indisputable and undeniable. "I know you are, mom," he replied, leaning his head against the cool glass of the window pane. "This is just somewhat...belated." Whenever he received no answer from her - aside from a heavy sigh - he added, "I appreciate it, though."

Cynthia smiled tearfully at Noah, who was sat across the table from her, and he placed his hand over her's.

"I am aware that you owe me absolutely nothing," she said to Blaine. "But I was wondering if I could maybe see you sometime this week? We could go to Villa Italia? I know you love it there..."

Blaine exhaled and stared out at the two people he could make out down in the snow-covered grounds, heading for the entrance of the school. One was tall and lanky, with a shock of vivid red hair and an arm around a smaller figure in a stylish pea coat and a beret.

"Alright then," Blaine answered hesitantly. "Tomorrow evening?"

After Cynthia's jubilant thanks, they ended their conversation and the sound of boisterous, animated laughter heralded the return of Kurt and Alex. The latter excused himself, needing to go and fix his hair after the harshness of the snow and wind.

Blaine made room for Alexander on the window ledge when he saw him approaching.

"What's up, man?" he asked Blaine, removing his shoes. "You look kinda freaked."

Blaine cleared his throat and replied, "I was just on the phone to my mom...she left Colin in the wake of Christmasgate 2010. She wants to see me tomorrow."

Alex's face turned to one of bafflement and he put his hand on Blaine's thigh. "Oh my god...well it's about time she left that asshole! Do you remember they came to see you sing at the graduation thing last year and he kept calling me 'Rusty'? Or that time I stayed over and I smashed that lamp with my shoe and he cuffed me around the head? What the fuck was that, man?"

Blaine chuckled gently at the memory of the expression on Alexander's face.

"Do you _want_ to see your mom?" Alex asked him solemnly.

"I...well, I told her I'd meet her at Villa Italia," he replied. "So I suppose I do. I wouldn't exactly say I was quaking with anticipation."

Alex stared at his friend with concern, trying to figure out a solution before stating, "You know I would come with you if I could. Unfortunately, I'm under school-arrest for the foreseeable future, so...that's out. But hey! You should take Kurt! If things get awkward between you and your mom, you and him can just play footsie or sneak off to the bathroom and make passionate love on the sink or something."

"You are absolutely sordid, Alexander, I swear," Blaine said, shaking his head.

"I remain unmoved. But seriously, take Kurt with you."

"Take me where?"

They both turned to see Kurt standing in front of the fire, looking over at the pair of friends.

"He's meeting his mom at a fancy-schmancy Italian restaurant tomorrow and I can't go," Alex called over in reply. "So I think he should take you for, you know, moral support."

"Let's not talk about this now," Blaine said, standing up. "In any case, it's dinner time and I'm hungry."

* * *

"I am so bored of just sitting around the dorms every night," Jonathan said in the dining hall at dinner. He hadn't been able to stay home over the holidays due to the fact that Ireland was suffering with severe weather conditions and his family wanted to ensure he got back to school before the airports closed. "It's so monotonous."

Jonathan Turner was a thin, pale boy with freckles, startlingly grey eyes and wavy blond hair. He was slightly taller than both Blaine and Kurt but not quite as tall as Alexander.

"I hear you, Slim," Alex nodded in accord. "There's only so much shit I can stir in such a confined space. Particularly when there's only seven people in our dorm group back so early. Do you have any idea how long it's been since I put someone's life in peril? It's just not right. There is an untouched twelve-pack of beer that I smuggled in with me because these two losers don't drink and I'm hardly going to sit and drink on my own like some lonely weirdo."

"Woah, wait, back it up." Jonathan stopped him. "You have and _you didn't tell me? _Oh...wouldn't it be all flat and warm by now?"

Alex grinned cunningly. "_Oh please, _I am disappointed that you think so little of me. It's submerged in cold water up in the bathtub - they'll be fine."

"Balcony mini-party?"

"I like the way you think, bro." Alex grins, turning to Blaine and Kurt who have sat and observed in silence. "You are both invited to a balcony mini-party. Be there or be square, sweethearts."

"No, Alexander, _no._" Blaine objects. "We cannot do this. What if we got caught again? I'm a shoo-in for the prefect position whenever school starts again; I can't be breaking rules. Especially not multiple rules at once."

"Blainey-poo, come on, why do you have to be such a tight-ass all of the time? There's hardly anyone even here to catch us. Let's have a little fun, for a fucking change!"

"I mean it, Alex. I refuse to sway to peer pressure. I am in a state of Buddha-like determination."

Naturally, the four of them ended up on the balcony with the beer and a radio. It was intended exclusively for the use of prefects but given that it was January and snowing and only about a sixth of the total school population were there, the balcony was moon was full and bright and the air was bracing. Alexander and Jonathan had a game of I Never going, and Blaine and Kurt were sitting on a bench, talking. Blaine had a can of beer in his hands but he was mainly nursing it and occasionally taking a swig. Kurt had a flask of coffee with him.

"Okay, member of the football team? I believe...maybe. Cheerleader? _No way!_ You are kidding me."

Kurt laughed at Blaine's response. "I am one hundred percent serious and I have the pictures to prove it. Oh! And the cute little outfit! It's somewhere in my room back home. I couldn't bring myself to part with it."

"Oh yeah?" Blaine grins, feeling a little relaxed by the alcohol. "Elaborate on this 'cute little outfit' aspect - that sounds intriguing."

The pair of them giggled - actually _giggled _together until Kurt stopped with a look of horror on his face and gasped, "Oh my god, they're dancing. _They're dancing_. Christ save us all."

Alexander and Jonathan had began slow dancing in an alcohol-induced state of romantic desperation. Blaine and Kurt looked on for a little while before Kurt -in what he prayed was a blasé manner - said, "I'll go with you to meet your mom tomorrow, if you want."

Blaine began to reply but was interrupted by Alex grabbing Kurt's hands and slurring, "Come and dance with me, you beautiful little sprite."

Jonathan took Kurt's place next to Blaine and they watched Alex spinning Kurt around in circles.

"How much has he had to drink?" Blaine asked Jonathan quietly.

"Um...I don't know...six cans? Maybe seven. Why?"

"Oh no. You know how he can be when he's this drunk." Blaine winced, recalling the drunken kisses and fondlings Alex had inflicted upon him throughout their years of friendship. "I hope that he do - oh _shit, Alexander!"_

Kurt had been laughing as Alex swayed him and the next he knew, he had grabbed his shoulders and leant down, as though he was going to kiss him. Kurt stood in shock for a moment before he actually processed what was happening and he pushed Alex away and slapped him hard across the face. He looked over at Blaine, who had jumped up.

"What is the matter with you?" he asked Alex before going through the door, back inside.

Blaine stared at Alexander in rage and said, "You have no idea what you just did, you..." He broke off and followed after Kurt, catching up with him in the hallway to the common room.

"In his defence," Blaine began as he reached out and placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "He was quite drunk and I haven't told him about...you know."

Kurt turned around and his face was surprisingly calm and collected. "I know...I'm not that upset. I'm just...confused."

Blaine took a deep breath and cautiously asked, "Do you like him? Is that why you're confused?"

Kurt almost smiled at the earnest expression on Blaine's face because he had never seen Blaine so close to looking vulnerable. "Blaine...you're being ridiculous."

"Is it..." Blaine paused and cleared his throat, composing himself. "Because he's taller than me?"

Kurt actually did laugh then. He smiled and took both of Blaine's hands. "I don't like Alex, okay? Not like that. And the fact that you're a smidge shorter than me does not have any bearing on how perfect you are to me."

Kurt went into the common room, leaving Blaine standing in the hall with a slightly dazed expression.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! I would like to apologize profusely for the ridiculous amount of time I took to write this chapter. School recommenced this week and I had a bunch of tests and such to prepare for. This coming week heralds a couple of other exams but I think I will probably have a bit more time. I've just found myself to be be very...drained - physically and creatively - this week. I hope it passes. I'm sorry, anyway. Thank you all so, so much for your continued support and please keep it up - I appreciate it so much.

Sarah

(I don't own Glee and make no profit from this.)

* * *

Blaine woke up to the sound of the shower and of someone knocking on the door of his dorm. He stretched and reluctantly left the warmth of his bed, crossed the room and opened the door to find Alexander standing there; sallow in his state of hangover, red hair askew and purposeful determination in his dark eyes.

"Hey man," he greeted with an awkward smile. "Can I talk to Kurt?"

He made to enter the room but Blaine casually put out his arm and leant it against the door frame, obstructing Alex's path, and stated: "Kurt's in the shower. You can talk to him later."

Alexander looked down into Blaine's face and said carefully, "Blaine...don't do this, man. It was unintentional and we all know it. I just want to apologise."

"You can apologise later." Blaine asserted, indifferently looking Alex up and down.

"Don't give that look, dude, I know that look! I'm sorry, okay? _I'm sorry._ I didn't know what I was doing!"

"Are you done? Great. _Goodbye._" He began closing the door but Alex stopped him with his foot.

"_Blaine. _He's not..._yours. _You know that, right?"

He appraised Alexander for a brief moment before sighing and replying, "...I'll see you later."

Blaine made to return to the comfort and refuge of his bed when he paused at the bathroom door upon hearing Kurt quietly singing in the shower. He smiled gently and leant his head against the cool wood of the door, allowing the sound of Kurt's heavenly voice soaring above the original melody of Teenage Dream. He slid down the wall and sat by the door and put his head in his hands to think. He stayed there and listened until the singing stopped and the stream of the shower ceased.

"Good morning! Gosh, we slept so late today, didn't we?" Kurt greeted cheerily when he entered the room. He gave Blaine a little catwalk twirl. "What do you think? Don't even bother saying I look fabulous - I already know that. I know this isn't a _jeans and a t-shirt _type of place, and I didn't want to overdress, you know? I feel this hits the right note."

Blaine placed his book down on the bedside table as he appraised Kurt in all his skinny jeaned, deep purple shirted, silk vested glory. He was powerless to stop himself from admiring the contrast of the dark shirt against Kurt's ivory skin and how his tight black jeans hugged his legs to perfection.

"You don't like it?"

Blaine was snapped from his appreciative gazing. "What? Uh, no! No, you look...well, you look really great. No, I was just remembering that, uh, that Alexander wanted to speak with you."

Kurt went to the common room in search of Alex. Instead he found Jonathan and Mark wrestling each other on the floor in their pajamas, as they tended to do when they disagreed about something. Because it's much easier to just grab someone in a chokehold than actually articulate your opinion in an expressive and mature manner.

"Uh, guys? _Guys! _Where's Alexander?"

Jonathan released Mark's blond hair and Mark removed his teeth from Jonathan's arm to say, "He's prancing his sorrows away like the elegant swan that he is."

"Um. What?"

"He's doing some dance rehearsal down in the auditorium," Jonathan clarified. "Like an elegant swan."

"That's my joke, you bitch, you can't use that." Mark slapped his knee.

"You can't _own _words, you eejit. And if you slap me again, I'll put your head through the fricking wall."

Mark grinned and slowly and deliberately slapped Jonathan's shoulder.

"Um. Great, guys. Thanks a lot. I'll...yeah, bye." Kurt said meekly over the racket of their boisterous fighting. He began to leave but Mark stopped him. "Hey, I heard about the whole...Alex debacle last night. If it makes you feel any better, he stuck his tongue in my ear when he was drunk once. He's just like that, you know? Try not to be too hard on him."

Kurt made his way through the fairly empty halls to the large auditorium on the ground floor. Like the other parts of the school, it was elegantly and beautifully decorated. The huge stage was framed by lavish red curtains. Alexander's mother had enrolled him in ballet classes when he was four years old (she had yearned for a daughter) and he had a natural aptitude for it. He abandoned the lessons when he was eleven, only to recommence at age fourteen, when Blaine had become seriously absorbed by music. Throughout the course of his dancing career, he had also become involved in jazz, tap and contemporary dance.

Alexander was engaged in a ferocious pirouette when Kurt entered the auditorium and sat in a seat near the front. When he paused - breathless - and noticed Kurt, he stopped.

"Kurt...Hi."

Kurt smiled and wiggled his fingers. Alex made his way off the stage and sat a couple of seats from Kurt, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"I was just practicing for my society's February concert. I have a solo, so...I'm pretty nervous. Anyway...what brings you here?"

"You are an incredible dancer, Alex, you really are."

Alex smiled in silence before glancing over at Kurt and saying, "Look, man...I'm like, really, _really _sorry about last night. I just...I don't know...I was...piss drunk and I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Alex. I understand. I forgive you. Let's just forget about it."

"I take it you're going with Blaine to see his momma then? You look awesome. And you're wearing the shoes I got you!" He grinned down at Kurt's feet. "I knew they would look great on you!"

"Merci beaucoup," Kurt smiled. "I wonder what Blaine's going to wear."

"If it's to see his mom, he'll probably wear like, a shirt and tie."

"Oh...are you coming back up to the common room? I'm fairly certain Mark's head is located somewhere within the realms of...the wall right now."

"As tantalizing as that sounds, I think I'll stay and dance some more," Alexander replied, standing.

"Is it okay if I stay and watch then? Blaine and I aren't leaving for a couple of hours - he wasn't even out of bed whenever I left the dorm."

"Uh, sure...why not?"

* * *

As they exited Blaine's car outside the restaurant, Kurt kinda couldn't keep his eyes off Blaine. He had opted for a pair of grey pants, a blue shirt and a black blazer. Despite Kurt's imploring, he had slicked his dark curls back with gel.

"Are you alright?" he asked Blaine, who was staring out the window with an expression he selcom wore - one indicative of extreme anxiety.

He nodded curtly, taking a deep breath, and exhaling when Kurt reached over and took his hand.

"What are you thinking about?"

Blaine leaned against his car and stared intently at the ground. "I don't ...I'm allowing a fragment of my mind to believe that she understands now; that she's changed. However I can't seem to keep myself from imagining walking in there and seeing her sat at a table with Colin...with everything the same as it was before, and it...you know..."

(_He's actually scared.)_

Kurt was sorely tempted to pull Blaine into a protective hug, but decided that it would be of little help. Instead, he squeezed Blaine's hands, looked unwaveringly into his eyes and said, "Listen to me, Blaine. We are going to go in there. And if - when we do - your stepfather is there, I want you to turn around and walk straight out again. I'll be right behind you. I just have to deliver a roundhouse punch to your stepfather's face."

Blaine laughed despite himself and corrected his posture, releasing Kurt's hand. He replied, "I'm almost hoping that he is there now - I would quite like to see that."

The restaurant was quite small but was beautifully furnished. The tables were well seperated, creating an illusion of privacy, and upon entering, Blaine was utterly flabbergasted to find his mother and father sitting at a table, laughing together. Kurt turned to him in question, "Is that - "

"Blaine!"

"D-Dad? What are you - "

Blaine was interrupted by a bear hug from a tall, tan man with dark, curly hair and dark eyes. _(This can't be the monstrosity Blaine has told me about.)_

"It's so wonderful to see you again, son. Even if you _are_ still doing ridiculous things to your hair," he looked behind his son to evaluate the boy with him. "And who is this young fellow? Boyfriend?"

"What? Dad, no. This my friend, Kurt Hummel. Uh, Kurt, this is my dad, Noah."

He shook Kurt's hand and Blaine hugged his mother, who thanked him for coming. The four of them sat down around the table.

"So Kurt, you look like a reasonable boy; why can't you convince my wayward son to lay off the hair gel? It looks like it's made of plastic."


	14. Chapter 14

It was doubtful that I'd manage to update again this weekend, but I wrote this tonight as compensation for the week of inactivity (on the writing front). This is dreadfully short, but I quite like it, which is something I seldom say because I feel that I am quite an inadequate writer. Thank you all so, so much for your reviews and support - it means so much to me, it truly does.

Sarah

(I do not own Glee and no profit is made by my writing this)

* * *

"I feel compelled to apologise for my parents. It's been so long since they have been in each other's company that it had somehow slipped my mind how they can be so..embarrassing. I mean, my dad was just out of line with that remark about your vest."

Kurt chuckled at Blaine, who was sitting on the floor of their dorm beside him, and said, "Don't worry about it, Blaine. Your dad is lovely. And if he thinks my vest makes me look like Aladdin, he is perfectly entitled to say so. So are your mom and dad back together?"

Blaine ran his hand through his hair and contemplated the question. Throughout the meal the four of them had shared, it had indeed appeared that his father and mother had rekindled their romance. The pair of them conversed comfortably and lightheartedly, and had held hands when the quartet left the restaurant.

"I suppose that's how it would appear," Blaine admitted.

"But that's...good?"

He stared at the floor for a moment before nodding. Feeling warm, he stood and removed his blazer, returned it to the wardrobe and returned to the floor where he sat about a foot away from Kurt, his back against the bed. Kurt bit his lip and stifled his pleasure when he saw that Blaine had elected to wearing black suspenders with his pants.

"What?" he asked Kurt.

"Nothing. Your hair's starting to curl again."

"Oh." Blaine wrinkled his nose in displeasure at this revelation, self-consciously raising a hand to his hair. "You like it though, right?"

"I do," Kurt answered with a slight blush. "You're different around them, you know."

Blaine gave Kurt a questioning look.

"Your parents," Kurt elaborated. "You behave differently around them. Although...I suppose that's understandable in a way. But the thing is...you behave differently with everyone else."

Blaine's eyes widened and he opened and closed his mouth, attempting to say something he hadn't fully formed in his head yet. He eventually admitted defeat and stated, "I know."

In all honesty, Kurt was surprised at his response - having expected some form of proud denial. He understood that these were the moments with Blaine where he was given the prospect of uncovering the parts of Blaine that he kept veiled behind bravado and an oftentimes forced appearance of self-assurance.

"I know it's probably difficult for you to understand - you're so unashamedly _Kurt_ and sometimes you have to tone it down, but you never completely conceal yourself. I'm different. I always have to hide, I always have a role to play: the star Warbler, the golden son, - although that mask slips more and more - the cool, confident guy with all the answers and nothing to be ashamed of...it's seemingly endless. To be honest, before you came along it had gotten so that I couldn't even remember where the characters ended and where I began. It was effortless and systematic. But with you...you make me feel good about being..._me. _You make me feel as though I don't have to hide. I feel like it's okay to be goofy and giggly and...curly. But I can't be that way with everyone."

Kurt had sat in silence throughout Blaine's outpouring. He slid over so that he was sitting beside him and put his arm around Blaine's broad shoulders, resting his head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry," Blaine sighed. "I said too much, didn't I?"

"No. No, you didn't. And thank you for telling me. I'm glad you feel that way around me. But I do understand what you're saying. Sometimes I feel like that in this school. I have to reign in my fabulousness and try to...blend in a little."

Blaine cautiously leant his head on Kurt's and spoke softly. "I've noticed that. And to be perfectly honest, I hate it. This place is something of a haven and I am so glad that you're safe here. But I wish you didn't have to suppress your individuality. I wish you could wear your feather-fringed sweaters and sing _Diamonds Are Forever_."

Kurt chuckled. "It's okay. It's worth it. I'd rather wear a uniform and live life without having my skin bruised than wear my designer pieces and face the nightmare of McKinley once more."

They sat together in silence for a little while until Kurt unwrapped himself from around Blaine and turned his body around so that he was sat facing him cross-legged, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can," Blaine answered, turning and mimicking Kurt's position.

Kurt had felt inspired by Blaine's outburst of honesty and was filled with a burst of courage. "Do you remember what you told me that night we were at the lake?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows and nodded in reply.

"Well, what you do...if _I _kissed _you _first?"

He bit his lip and tried to fashion a coherent answer. "Um...I, uh..."

Kurt took a deep breath and reached out, wrapping his fingers around Blaine's suspenders. He leant forward and pulled Blaine toward him. Kurt nervously yet decidedly pressed his lips to Blaine's in a brief, chaste, gentle kiss. The pair savoured this moment of indulgence and relief, before Blaine parted their lips and Kurt released his suspenders.

"I...uh...yeah." Blaine mumbled.

"I love these suspenders on you," Kurt admitted. "They are incredibly convenient."


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone. I'm afraid that people may have lost interest in this at this rate and I apologise. I also apologise for the decrease in frequency of my updates. Blame school, that's all I can say. However, I'm on a three day weekend and I'm only in school two days next week so expect updates. (I'm actually supposed to be on study leave but fuck that, muahaha.) I am still so shocked that **anyone **enjoys this, so thank you all so much. Please do continue to review, if you don't mind, I very much appreciate it. This chapter was a struggle to write and consequently is not what I was hopinh it would be. I don't know what happened. Anyway...thanks again!

Sarah

(I don't own Glee and make no profit from writing this)

* * *

Kurt stared at himself in the mirror. _(I can't believe I have done this. I am such an idiot. Someone should hang me with one of my scarves and end me before I repel every single person in the whole world.) _He squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to allow himself to cry over this, and permitting himself a moment of wrath as he knocked Blaine's red hoodie off the hanger on the back of the door and returned to the room.

* * *

"Bro, what's the matter?"

Blaine waved his hand in silent disregard as he headed for the door of the common room.

"Uh, Blaine, shouldn't you put on a jacket before you go outside? It's cold as bollocks out there," Jonathan called as he and Alexander looked on in bafflement, their poker game interrupted. Blaine paid them no heed and left without a word.

Alexander sighed and bit his lip. "It's Kurt-related, I'm telling you that now. I'd better go after Blaine. Do you think you could handle going and checking on Kurt?"

Jonathan's face turned to a petulant frown and he stood up. "You know I'm not great with the old 'Come blubber to uncle Johnny' stuff. If I try and say something it will accomplish nothing aside from making us both feel extremely awkward."

Alexander considered this as he buttoned his jacket before nodding and admitted, "That's a fair point. Um, okay. You just stay here and try not to break anything. Pick up all those Doritos or something."

Jonathan narrowed his grey eyes and snorted, "Yeah, sure, I'll get right to it."

"Oh and by the way, don't ever say anything like that 'Uncle Johnny' thing ever again, okay? That shit is just creepy. I can live without that."

* * *

_Kurt leans in to kiss Blaine again because he knows that Blaine kissed him back, and his lips are so soft, and he tastes faintly of good coffee and caramel and mint. Blaine's still dazed and glowing and a little shocked at Kurt's (not wholly unattractive) assertiveness. When he regains the capacity for cohesive thought, and sees Kurt leaning in again, he realises how careless he's being and abruptly slides back, looking down at the floor._

_"This isn't...right."_

(But it is, it is, it is.)

_When he finally brings himself to look up, Kurt is staring at him, eyes hazy and lips parted. Blaine wants nothing more than to grab him and push him down and kiss him wholeheartedly, there on the floor. Kurt shakes his head slowly and brings his hand up to his hair. Blaine leaves before he does something foolish._

_

* * *

_

"Christ on a bike, man. It is so cold."

Blaine whipped around from where he was sitting on a bench in the grounds of the school. Alexander threw a jacket in his direction, which he caught and gratefully put on before scooting over to make room. The couple sat in pregnant wordlessness for a few minutes before Alex asked what had happened.

"And don't say '_Nothing', _because I'll have to strangle you," he added, placing a hand comfortably on his friend's thigh and shaking gently for emphasis.

Blaine frowned. "Kurt kissed me and I kissed back."

Alex furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Oh jesus. What a predicament. You have such _terrible _problems. The guy you like kissed you? He likes you? He wants to be with you? It's _the end of the world._"

"Don't be a bitch. It's not that simple and you know it."

"No, but Blaine, really it _is _that simple. _You _are the one making it complicated. You're a teenager, can you just act like one for once without turning everything into some huge complex mess?"

"_Because I'm in love with him, Alexander._"

Alex blinked at his friend and looked away. "I suppose that I saw that one coming. You've never been this way with anyone, not even Adam."

Blaine sighed and bit his lip. "I know. Of course I loved Adam, but it wasn't...it wasn't like _this. _It wasn't this...intense, all-consuming..._burn _that's just...ugh, I want to be with him. Christ, he's all I think about and I just...I don't know what to do."

Alexander could count on one hand the number of instances upon which he had seen Blaine in such a state. He quickly extended his arm around Blaine's shoulders and pulled him close, so that he could feel his breath on his neck. It wasn't often that Blaine allowed himself to appear so vulnerable, but Alex could typically discern when he needed to be wrapped up and comforted.

"Blaine," he said into his hair. "Is your brain really so smothered in hair product that you can't see how Kurt is completely and hopelessly in love with you?"

"He isn't. How could he be? I'm the first out gay boy he has ever met. I'm the first person who can reciprocate his affection. To be frank, I think that he's so unfamiliar with having someone understand him that it has clouded his judgement and he can't see how utterly out of my league he is. He's too good for me."

Alex leaned back from his friend, enabling him to look down into his face, keeping his arms still wrapped tightly around him. "Blaine, you can't possibly think that. Why would you think that?"

"Because Kurt knows who is and he isn't afraid to be exactly that. I admire that so much in him but I also find myself envying him to a certain extent. He's fearless. I wish that I weren't so scared to be me. I wish that I was someone he deserved."

Alexander gently squeezed Blaine, uncertain of what to say. He could recall a time when Blaine had been completely blithe and carefree spirit, when he had been unabashed and carefree, but years of bullying eventually took its toll upon him. The intimidation and abuse ultimately shattered his spirit. He moved school and reinvented himself - curls changed to slick locks, gentle confidence changed to aloofness and forced self-assurance, and Blaine hid himself behind the facade that he had fabricated.

"I don't know, Blaine," Alex began. "I see you more and more. The real you - that is. I think that Kurt is breaking down the walls you built."

Blaine sniffed and wrapped his arm around his Alex's back in a voiceless gesture of gratitude and familiarity.

"Come on." Alex stood and offered Blaine his hand. "Let's go back inside. I can't feel my 'nads."

Blaine laughed loudly at the contrast between the tender moment and the vulgarity of his friend's words. He took Alexander's hand and allowed himself to be led inside.

* * *

Needless to say, Kurt had gone and retrieved Blaine's hoodie from where he had knocked it onto the bathroom floor, and returned it to the hanger. He preened his appearance in the mirror and went back to the room, sitting sideways on his bed with his back against the wall and his feet dangling over the edge, listening to his iPod in an attempt to better his mood. He closed his eyes in concentration. He didn't hear the door open and close again. He didn't feel the presence of another boy joining him on his bed. However he did jump in surprise when he felt a hand close around his own.

"Blaine!" he cried, removing his earphones.

"I'm sorry for frightening you," Blaine told him quietly.

"I'm sorry for kissing you," Kurt said in return.

"Don't be."

The exchange hung in the air between them for a moment as they stared at each other and wondered what to do with the sentences swimming around in their minds.

"I shouldn't have walked out in that manner," Blaine admitted finally, shaking his head. "It was childish. I was...overwhelmed. I apologise."

"I'm sorry...but I just...I thought for a minute that you were kissing me back."

"I was," he replied simply.

Kurt frowned in confusion and opened and closed his mouth.

Blaine cleared his throat and subconsciously traced his fingers over the soft palm of Kurt's hand as he contemplated how to articulate the thoughts in his head. "I did kiss you back. I shouldn't have done so. It was wrong of me."

Kurt gulped and asked, "You...don't like me? At all"

"Kurt...I-you...I'll be honest here: you are _the_ most beautiful person - inside and out - I have ever met. And if we were...you know...together, I would be the most ecstatic, most fortunate man on the planet. And I know that you think you like me - "

Kurt sighed and stood up, looking down at him. "I know exactly where you're going with this. You're going to pull the old _'Oh you only like me because I'm the first gay you've ever met who isn't a psychopath.' _I'm not an ignoramus, Blaine, okay? I am capable of comprehending my own emotions, thank you very much. Don't tell me how I feel. _Don't tell me what I want_."

Blaine involuntarily runs a hand through his hair. "Well, what _do _you want, Kurt? Why do you like me? You've seen more of me than anyone ever has. _How could you possibly want me?_"

Kurt stared at Blaine for a moment before climbing onto his bed beside him and taking his hands. "Blaine, you are unlike any other person I have met in my entire life. I could sit here and list all your amazing qualities like people do in mediocre rom-coms, but I would still be prattling away come the apocalypse. And I don't think that you're perfect in the respect that you're infallible. But...you're perfect..._to me, _as cheesy as that sounds. I just...I wish that you would be...you know..._you _more often."

"Do you...do you really think all that?"

"Of course I do. For the sake of context, I'll divulge this little tale: Finn and I got paired up for a ballad assignment last year in glee club. We were supposed to sing to each other. However Finn found himself...unable to sing to me, and instead sang to his unborn child - oh, _that's _another long story, but I digress. In contrast, about two minutes after you met me, you dragged me off and sang to me about being my teenage dream and my hands on you in your skin tight jeans."

Blaine smiled fondly at the memory. He'd felt impulsive that day. That angelically beautiful boy grabbing his attention on the stairs of the school had compelled him to sway to desire and grab the hands of a perfect stranger, and yes, sing about his hands on his skin tight jeans.

"Wait. You liked Finn?"

Kurt chuckled and nodded. "Even before he joined New Directions. He was marginally nicer to me than the other jocks. And come on, he's cute! You must see that."

Blaine cocked his head back and forth in a gesture of indecision before admitting, "I suppose he is cute, in his own way. A little too straight for my liking, though. In regards to, you know, the possibility of a relationship."

"If only I had grasped that concept last year."

Blaine fidgeted with his fingers before asking, "Were you...in love with him?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes and looked away. "At the time, I though I was. But in retrospect, I can see that I wasn't. I think that I was just infatuated. I had never been in love before, I didn't know any better."

Blaine met Kurt's gaze and raised his eyebrows. Kurt wanted to shove immaculately manicured hand into his mouth for fear that he had said too much too soon. But Blaine reached out and put his hands on Kurt's shoulders, looking into his face.

"Are you sure that you want..._me_? Are you entirely certain? Despite everything?"

"_Because _of everything, Blaine."

Blaine sighed and smiled. "You're amazing Kurt, you truly are. You are the first person to accept me in all my curly-haired, awkward magnificence with such wholeheartedness."

"Well...I am a splendid person," Kurt joked, flattered.

Blaine grinned. "You are."

They both beamed at each other and looked down, realising they were both clutching one another's hands.

"What do we do now?" Kurt asked.

"I'll kiss you, if you want me to."

"Do you - "

"I want to."

"Then by all means."

Blaine grinned before cupping Kurt's face in his hands and bringing their lips together in a tender kiss that lasted a few seconds and was all too brief.

"Wow," Kurt breathed when Blaine released him. "I feel like I should flounce out now in retribution for earlier but I'm afraid that I have - for the time being - lost the use of my legs."


	16. Chapter 16

This is quite short, I know. But next chapter...shit goes down - as inarticulate as that sounds - and just wanted another relatively carefree chapter beforehand. If I continue with the plot that I have in mind, this story should come to a close soon. But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Thank you all so much for your support and please continue to show it. I appreciate everything more than I can express.

Sarah

(I don't own Glee and make no profit from writing this.)

* * *

"Well would you look at this," Alexander remarked when he entered the common room. "This is just too cute for my poor gag reflex."

He dodged the pillow that Kurt had sent hurtling in his direction and joined the pair of them on the floor. Blaine was sitting with his back against the couch with his arms around Kurt, who was looking quite comfortable between Blaine's legs with his back to his chest. They had some reality show on the television but truth be told, neither of them would have been able to disclose the name of the show, as they'd been too wrapped up in each other to pay it even the feeblest attention.

"I take it you guys resolved your issues and are now releasing all that pent up lovey-doveyness."

Kurt gave Alex _a look_ and shook his head. "We're just enjoying each other's company, as friends do."

Alex cocked an eyebrow. The adoring grin on Blaine's face and the proximity of his lips to Kurt's ear seemed to say otherwise, but he decided to go along with it for the time being and leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Okay, guys. How many times have I told you to _wait for me _before you start any big gay orgies? Christ, you would think I _wasn't _the sexiest one of us all," Jonathan quipped upon encountering the scene in the common room. "Why does nobody ever actually _sit_ on the couch - it's going to waste!"

"You going for breakfast?" Alex asked, standing.

"Yep. Gotta get my bacon and egg on."

"Awesome."

"Oh and just a little heads up," Jonathan called over to Blaine and Kurt before he and Alexander left. "I think Marcus will be ready in a minute, so unless you want him to see what _good friends _you guys are, I'd suggest prising your legs from around Kurt."

He and Alex left and Blaine and Kurt looked at one another.

"Do you feel like going for breakfast?" Blaine asked casually.

"Sure," Kurt replied, standing and offering his hand to Blaine, who accepted it as help for standing up, but then released it. Kurt's face fell when he realised that Blaine would not be holding his hand to accompany him to breakfast. Blaine noticed and kissed him in the hallway outside the dining hall.

"It's okay," Kurt told him with a smile, although he wasn't certain of who he was trying to convince.

* * *

A couple of nights later, Blaine was woken by Kurt whining quietly in his sleep. He listened in silence, debating whether or not to call out or go and wake him up. Eventually, the whimpering stopped and the lamp flickered on. Kurt wiped his eyes and looked surprised to see Blaine wide awake and staring over at him.

"Blaine...I - "

"Don't apologise, Kurt," Blaine cut him off gently and pulled back the covers of his bed in invitation. "Come on."

Kurt didn't even hesitate in switching off the lamp, crawling in beside Blaine and squirming into his arms. That was one of his favourite things about Blaine knowing (_partly_) how he felt - he was able to touch him as much as he wanted (_in private_). After several months of having Blaine dance him along the periphery of the platonic and the profound - occasionally dipping a toe over the boundary, but never to the extent of irrevocability - it was an immense relief to finally run his hands over that soft tanned skin and kiss those perfect pink lips.

"Another nightmare?" Blaine whispered into the darkness, his hand gently rubbing circles on Kurt's back.

Kurt nodded. "I can't even remember what it was now, it doesn't matter." He reached his hands out and tangled his fingers in Blaine's thick curls, bringing his lips down to meet his and sighing against his mouth when he felt Blaine's fingers trail up underneath the bottom of his t-shirt and brush against the skin of his side. Blaine opened his mouth in a gesture of invitation and Kurt slid the tip of his tongue in. Their kiss became urgent and Kurt's hands gripped tightly at Blaine's hair. They had never kissed like this.

"Holy shit," Blaine uttered when it ended, breathing deeply and indulging himself a profanity.

"No, that was amazing - don't end it yet," Kurt gasped, kissing Blaine again. Overwhelmed by the fact that this was the most incredible, most intimate experience of his life, Kurt turned over so that he was on top of Blaine, straddling him.

"Oh christ..." Blaine mumbled between kisses and Kurt moaned when Blaine's fingers dug into the bare skin of his hips. Kurt pulled away and sucked on Blaine's lower lip until Blaine gently pushed Kurt away and sat up, trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry. You just...god...you can't...uh..."

"Too much?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded and looked at Kurt. In the glow of the moonlight, he could see that Kurt's hair was askew and his lips were swollen.

"It's just...difficult to be a gentleman when you're _straddling _me."

Kurt grinned deliciously and ran his hand up and down Blaine's thigh. "Who said you had to be a gentleman?"

Blaine bit his lip and pleaded, "Don't do this to me, Kurt."

"Do what?"

"Be all...sexy and irresistible."

Kurt snorted in disbelief, "I'm sorry, did you just use though adjectives in reference to _me._ I'm the least desirable person on the face of the earth. There are damp umbrellas with more sex appeal than me."

Blaine laughed. "What are you _talking_ about? Kurt, you're _gorgeous_. How could you not know that? I had to push you off of me to stop myself from...doing something...you know...uncouth." To emphasise his point, he grabbed Kurt's face and kissed him briefly but fervently.

"Okay...I believe you," Kurt admitted with a grin, slightly dazed.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt continued their semi-casual, semi-private relationship without ever feeling the compulsion to put a label on what they were doing; they just kissed and cuddled and held hands when they were along (and sometimes when Alexander or Jonathan were there). However, the situation changed when school recommenced. Kurt was no longer invited into Blaine's bed or pushed up against the wall of the hallway when no one was around. Lessons and homework and Warbler practice herald the end of their giggly conversations in common room and walks in the grounds wrapped up in one another. Kurt noted - with regret - that Blaine returned to painfully styling his hair everyday without exception and returned to his role as star Warbler and charming comrade to all.

Kurt returned to being Blaine's friend, and nothing more.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello! I had intended to publish this yesterday, but it wasn't quite ready yet. I'm still not satisfied with this but I'm fairly certain this is the the best I can do. Thank each and everyone of you so much for your reviews - you are all so amazing and I do not deserve such a positive response. Anyway...thanks again and please enjoy!

Sarah

(I don't own Glee and make no profit from writing this)

* * *

**Hey, I'm sorry I missed you this morning. I wanted to talk to you about something. See you at lunch? :) - K**

**I can't. I have a student council meeting at lunch today. I'm sorry, Kurt. I'll talk to you later. - Blaine**

Kurt sighed in frustration at his phone in French class. Alexander glanced at him with worry and when Madame's back was turned, he put his hand on Kurt's shoulder and asked, "You okay, man?"

"Yeah," Kurt whispered in reply. "Blaine won't be eating lunch with me again. This is the second day in a row. Why is he even on the student council? He hates it."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that, actually," Alex said. "Did you guys get in an argument or something? Last week you were all over each other and now you're like..._not_."

"It's...complicated." Kurt answered, feigning interest in his French textbook.

He frowned at the forlorn expression on Kurt's handsome face and agreed, "I'll say."

* * *

"I can't help but feel as though you led me on," Kurt blurted out suddenly when he was in bed that night and he felt as though there was more distance between him and Blaine than the mere space between their beds. When the reply was nothing but silence, Kurt supposed Blaine was already sleep. But a few seconds later, he heard Blaine's voice, quiet and steady.

"Pardon?"

"Last week, I felt as though you and I were...together. Granted, it was private, but I could deal with that. Now it's just...nothing. We've barely spoken since school restarted. I don't even think you've touched me since Sunday night. All of this equates to two possibilities: you're ashamed to be seen with me, or you used me because you were bored and felt like having fun. I can't decide which is worse."

Blaine stared over at Kurt's form in the darkness of the room and saw Kurt on his side, looking back at him.

"Do you honestly believe that?" Blaine finally asked in a firm tone. "You think I'm the sort of person that would do something like that?"

"Well...I didn't think that you were. But I don't know how else to explain all of this."

Blaine gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. "Do you know me at all, Kurt?"

"Do _you_ know you?"

That one cut a little too deeply and they both knew it.

"Kurt. I know that I haven't been fair to you, and I am _truly _sorry. But you know how arduous it is for me. Everyone wants me to be different things and I just _can't _please _everyone. _Kurt, this isn't an apposite place to foster a relationship. Inter-Warbler relationships are severely frowned upon and this isn't type of school where it's appropriate to hold hands in the hallways and kiss in the empty classrooms. I can't be who I'm supposed to be here, Kurt...you know that. I have to be...an example. I'm sorry."

Kurt exhaled loudly and sat up in his bed, refusing to succumb and allow everything to slide. "Frowned upon..._everything _is _frowned upon _here. Mr Andrews commanded that I remove my scarf earlier as he deemed it _inappropriate _and _not inkeeping with the ambience of the school. _I can't be myself here, Blaine! And neither can you, and it makes me so...furious! You are so subservient - you just allow yourself to become what everyone dictates you should be... You are so much _better_ than this place and you have no idea. These people don't deserve the real you!"

Blaine blinked fiercely, trying not to cry. "I only wish all of that were true. Can't you see how it's better for everyone when I just...submit? When I hide?"

Kurt shook his head, standing up now and throwing his arms up in exasperation. "And what about _courage, _Blaine? What about that? Why are you so willing to put on this..._mask_?"

_"I couldn't even imagine any guy loving _you, _you curly fag."_

Blaine turned over in his bed so that he was facing the wall, with his back to Kurt. He lay in silence for a moment, but when Kurt gave no indication of letting this go, Blaine stated, "Because being _me_ never did _anyone_ any good."

_"Seeing people do things like this to you just kills me, man. I can't even take care of you because I'm at Dalton."_

Kurt pondered this for a little while before sitting on Blaine's bed and putting his hand on his back. "What about me? I don't _like _aloof, false Blaine. I like _my _Blaine. I like the Blaine who sings ABBA with me, and loves Lord of the Rings, and kisses me so passionately that I think I'm going to faint."

_"You fucking queer, little nerd."_

He could feel Blaine shaking and lay beside him, wrapping his arms around him and pressing his face to the back of Blaine's neck.

"I can't, Kurt..." Blaine whispered at last. "I'm so sorry...I can't..."

"Shh, Blaine...it's okay," Kurt pulled at Blaine's arm until he turned over and faced him. They lay and stared at each other until Blaine's hands stopped shaking and his face was dry. Kurt asked, "The day that we met...you mentioned that you were bullied...is this..?"

Blaine nodded and quickly wiped at his eyes.

Kurt sighed and pulled Blaine closer, kissing him softly on the lips.

"I'm sorry," he told Blaine, leaning their foreheads together so that he could feel Blaine's breathing.

"Don't be...you've done nothing wrong. I just felt that you should know and I was unsure of...I'm sorry. I wish that I could be the type of man you deserve."

Kurt kissed him again, harder this time.

"I'm staying here tonight," he informed Blaine when they finished kissing.

"I have no desire to dispute that."

* * *

The next day, he and Blaine reverted back to how they had behaved the previous few days. They smiled in acknowledgement when they passed one another in the hallways and ate lunch at the same table but that was the extent of their interaction. At the end of the lunchhour, Kurt went to the bathrooms, called Finn, and said that he would like to come home for the weekend, who immediately replied that he would drive up to get him after school.

He sought out Wes and David and spun them a fable about some family issue that required him to return home for weekend, consequently missing two Warbler rehearsals. They excused him and passed along their best wishes. At the end of last period, he and Alexander left their classroom together.

"You've got Warbler shit in ten minutes, right?"

Kurt snorted at Alex's terminology and replied, "I'm going to go back to Lima for the weekend, actually. Finn should be here in an hour."

"Oh really? Did you tell Daphne and Velma? They go batshit when people miss rehearsal. A couple months ago, Blaine went AWOL at like, eleven on a Wednesday and left the school without telling anyone why, and didn't get back until like, five. They would have revoked his sectionals solo if he weren't, you know, _the star._"

"Yeah, I told them. I said my dad had fallen ill again," he said ruefully, feeling bad for even suggesting such a thing. "I just need to get out of here for a couple of days, away from...you know."

"Ah, gotcha." Alex nodded in understanding. "And don't you worry - I'll have a little _chat _with Blaine - Papa Alex will straighen him out."

"Oh, dear lord, don't do that! Then there will be no hope at all for me."

"_I see what you did there._"

"Sexuality jokes aside," Kurt began, waving to Nicholas and Jonathan as he passed through the common room with Alexander trailing along behind him. "Just don't bother. Blaine can be so...pigheaded. I'll bet you my best McQueen brogues that if you mention it to him, he'll deny everything."

"Seriously?"

Kurt considered the question for a moment before amending his statement. "On second thought: no - I love those shoes. But I'd bet you like...that Vivienne Westwood bow tie with the polkadots."

"No." Alex laughed. "I meant about Blaine; do you honestly think he would just deny everything? It'd be a bit difficult for him to erase the memory of him biting your ear that day we all had a snowball fight - that image keeps me awake at night."

"_Alex._"

"I was kidding. I thought it was hot."

Kurt cocked an eyebrow at his friend and opened the door to his room. "...Right. Well I'm going to go and pack a couple of outfits for the weekend."

"Come on, I'll give you a hand."

* * *

The second Warbler practice ended, Blaine was the first person out of the room. He checked his cell phone as he breezed through the hallways of the school to find that there were no new messages or missed calls, just as it had been every other time he checked. (Which had been every five minutes since David had announced Kurt was absent from rehearsal due to _a family emergency._)

Upon reaching the dorm, Blaine found a scrap of paper perched upon his pillow. He unfolded it to find a scribble written in Kurt's elegant script.

_Blaine, _

_Don't worry - there isn't actually any emergeny. I just needed to see my family for a couple of days. Have a nice weekend and I'll see you on Sunday evening._

_- K_

_Oh, and by the way, I 'accidentally' commandeered your red hoodie again. Sorry._

Blaine smiled faintly, feeling pangs of guilt and shame.

"Hey biatch," Alexander greeted, emerging from the bathroom with one of Kurt's various face creams across on his nose and cheeks. "

"Stop letting yourself in here, Alexander." Blaine sighed, sitting down on his bed with the note still in his hand. "And what on earth are you doing?"

"Uh, FYI: Kurt let me in earlier. And I'm deep-cleaning my T-zone, what does it look like?"

"That isn't your T-zone."

"Whatever. You'll be envious when my skin looks all radiant and yours doesn't," Alex said, leaning against Blaine's bedside table and looking down at his friend. "I'll bet you feel guilty now."

Blaine was mute for a moment before he refolded the note and slid it into his pocket.

"Do you want to tell me what exactly is going on with you and Kurt? Because I don't know, and Kurt sure as fuck doesn't know. I thought that you were in love with him. What's going on, man?"

Blaine stared down at his hands in a pensive manner. "Kurt _knows_ me, Alexander. He's seen who I am and he _wants _me. That's terrifying. And I do love him...I want nothing more than to be with him and to make him happy. But I can't be the person he wants me to be - _I want to be_...not here. And the fact that I can't even give him that does nothing but bare the fact that he deserves a man who isn't as petrified of the world as I am. I can't be with him and keep up with...everything else simulataneously, Alex..."

"Oh for fuck's sake, Blaine!" Alexander exclaimed, hitting the table with him hand. "You always have to be such a little martyr, don't you? _Why can't you just make yourself happy, just for once? _Why can't you do what _you_ want to do? Why do you insist upon trying to please everyone? You aren't going to be able to keep this up - ultimately, you'll break. But why wait for that to happen when you and Kurt are desperately, _nauseatingly _in love with each other, and have been for months, and for some unfathomable reason, he has tolerated your incessant _bullshit, _and still wants to be with you? Not cocky, popular Blaine. The real you."

Blaine put his face in his hands and told Alex to leave.

"I will," Alex assured him, but he grabbed Blaine by the shoulders and stared down into his face. "You know that I am right. Now, you had better clean up this mess you have made before Kurt meets another sexy, gay glee boy and forgets all about your sorry ass. Do you understand?"

Blaine nodded briefly and said, "Thank you, Alexander."

"No problemo," Alex replied, going to the the door. He paused and turned before adding, "Yes, I did just call you sexy...I realise that now."

Blaine raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"And baby, I meant it," Alex assured him.

"Okay, I'm just banishing you from my room now."

* * *

"Come on, man, get your feet off the seat," Finn called into the backseat of the car. "This is Burt's car."

"Oh, _pardon_ moi," Puck stated sarcastically, obliging nonetheless. "Pinocchio, what are you doing?"

Kurt glared at Puck and continued scrawling answers in his French notebook. "Homework. This is a two-hour drive - I might as well accomplish something."

"Woah, wait, _what_? People _do_ homework? Finn, have you ever witnessed this phenomenon?"

"I guess it's different at these fancy boarding schools. The teachers probably don't even smoke in the classrooms or anything."

"I guess Kurt's died and gone to homo-heaven, though. "

"_Dude. _Not cool. Don't say that sort of stuff."

"_Come on! _Kurt knows I got his back, and I'm thrilled that he _finally_ has the opportunity to tap some prep-boy ass."

"Christ, dude! _No! _I do _not_ need to hear this..." Finn whacked his head off the steering in an attempt to cease the vicious stream of mental images being inflicted upon him.

Kurt cleared his throat delicately and continued his homework, feeling the two pairs of eyes on him before looking up and stating, "Oh, don't let me interrupt all the talking about _me. _Please do go on."

Without missing a beat, Puck chimed, "Sure, no problemo. So Finn, do you think Kurt's a top or a bottom?"


	18. Chapter 18

Hello! I would like to take the opportunity to apologise for the lengthiness of this chapter and also for the rather lacklustre quality. I don't know what to say...it was an awkward one to write, for some reason. I would also like to say thank you to every single one of you for your feedback and support. It's so humbling and I genuinely feel as though I don't deserve any of it, so thank you.

Sarah

(I don't own Glee and make no profit from writing this.)

"Ross and Rachel have broken up _again_," Mercedes divulged, sipping her milkshake through a straw and appraising a pair of skinny jeans. "Sorry. _Finn _and Rachel."

Kurt chuckled and linked Mercedes' arm, thrilled to have her at his side. "Yeah, he mentioned something about that. I daresay there is an obnoxious duet and reunion somewhere in the cards. I hope so, anyway."

"You hope so?"

"Of course," Kurt replied, smiling. "I can't stand seeing Finn so unhappy. To be honest - and I will kill you and destroy the evidence if you breathe a word of this to anyone - I don't like the idea of Rachel being unhappy, either. She deserves someone. Mercedes, what are you _doing?_ Put that down. Why would someone create such an _atrocious _dress? That looks like someone meshed my grandmother's curtains with my father's flannel and fringed it with lace...it's so hideous that I can't stop looking at it."

"Hon, there are fingerless gloves over there."

"Bring me to them _now_."

The pair shopped and exchanged sordid gossip for another hour before wandering to the food court at midday, laden by shopping bags, where they'd arranged to meet up with several other friends.

"So...you're really over Finn now, huh?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Yes. And I have been for quite a while."

"You really barked up the wrong tree, didn't you?" Mercedes giggled.

"Hush, Mercy, need I remind you of your ill-fated affection toward me?" Kurt cried, watching people pass by their table. "I may have barked up the wrong tree, but you were in the wrong freaking forest there, sweetheart."

Mercedes threw her head back in wholehearted laughter before suddenly reaching across the Formica table and grasping Kurt's hands in hers. "I missed you," she told him with a soft smile. "I'm so sorry I've been such a bitch since you moved to Dalton. I was just a little upset that you went and abandoned me."

Kurt squeezed his friend's hands and leant over to peck her on the lips. "I missed you, too. And there's nothing to apologise for."

She smirked. "You missed me? Yeah, right! You were busy frolicking with your lover all this time - I know that much."

Kurt snorted and adjusted his hair in the reflection of a spoon. "_Lover?_"

"Well yeah, you and Blaine are a thing now, right? It's been _months_, and I refuse to believe he has not snatched up your hot ass by this point."

Kurt felt the smile slide off his face. "I don't...we're kind of...dancing around one another, so to speak - nothing is official yet."

"It'll happen."

Kurt willed himself to nod, however his smile quickly became genuine as he saw Quinn approach the table, with Finn in tow, who was looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Kurt!" she exclaimed, dragging him up for a hug. "You look really good. I love the sweater!"

"Why, thank you, Quinn," Kurt tossed his hair, fingering his blue sweater. "It's cashmere."

"Sam couldn't make it - he's grounded for locking his keys in his car and then smashing the window with a trash can. But he sends his love."

"I think I should go before Rachel gets here..." Finn mumbled, looking down at his shoes. "What if she's wearing that little green dress with the buttons on it?"

Quinn sat beside Kurt and tugged Finn's hand, telling him to sit down and that it would be okay. Shortly afterward, Rachel sat herself down (indeed wearing the little green dress) and hugged Kurt over the table, followed by Puck, who was carrying her bags with a disgruntled expression, much to Mercedes' mirth.

"Oh god!" she gasped. "Your cool levels are crashing right about now."

"_Silence._" Puck growled, sitting and offering no other defence.

He and Finn volunteered to go and get the food, leaving Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn and Rachel at the table.

"_So,_" Quinn began cocking an eyebrow at Kurt. "How are things going with you and that little piece of gorgeousness you brought to my party?"

"Oh, his lips are sealed," Mercedes informed her, "Apparently, they aren't official yet."

"Has Finn said anything about me?" Rachel asked, glaring over at him and Puck, and biting her fingernails.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers in front of Rachel's face. "Would you stop pining and apologise to him already? Everyone knows one of you will do it, eventually, so just spare us all the annoyance of you both pining, _please._"

Rachel scowled at Mercedes before adjusting her position in her seat.

"Kurt, they didn't have that salad thing you like, so I got you baked potato, because it's less...uh...calorificous than a burger," Finn said, inelegantly thumping a tray down on the table and sitting down. Puck shortly following suit.

"I'm not exactly sure what you just said but thank you, Finn."

* * *

"I like my new room more than I liked the basement. It's nice to be able to see the yard out the window. Wanna play Playstation?"

Kurt appraised Finn's bedroom to find it shockingly tidy and uncluttered before asking, "Playstation?"

Finn bit his lip and switched on his TV, answering, "Yeah. Mom confiscated my Xbox because I tried to dry my shirt in the oven and it melted. It was pretty awesome but I guess I didn't think it through...Anyway, I still have my old Playstation 2 in here, so we could play that!"

Kurt - who had never touched a games console in his life - was coerced into playing Silent Hill 2 while Finn watched on in varying degrees of frustration and hilarity at Kurt's commentary ("James, that jacket is _horrifying!_") and general lack of competence, as they both sat on the small couch in the bedroom. The two step-brothers exchanged tales of events that had occured throughout their separation as Kurt attempted to navigate his way through the game.

Kurt shrieked when a monster suddenly scuttled out from underneath a car and flung the controller in Finn's direction, who was laughing loudly.

"My hero," Kurt crooned when Finn successfully thwarted the monsters, causing Finn to give him a slightly uncomfortable glance but smile. (_At least he's trying)_

"Finn, I was kidding."

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to."

Finn bit his lip and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder without hesitation. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I know you don't think of me like that anymore. It was just an...impulse thing, and I didn't mean it."

Kurt put his hand over Finn's and they looked at each other for a moment. "I know."

_"So...you're really over Finn now, huh?"_

Boy, was he ever. Looking at Finn then, he was obviously very cute, but Kurt's love for him had indeed turned brotherly over the previous months. And in hindsight, Kurt was positive that he had never actually been in love with Finn - he was merely the only person who didn't make his life a living hell. Of course, as they'd grown closer, Finn had matured and had proven to Kurt that he was a truly good person, but Kurt had never felt for him what he felt now for Blaine.

"So what happened with Rachel, Finn?" Kurt asked, sitting up straight. "Argument?"

"Yeah," Finn replied, nodding and staring at the TV even though the game was paused. "She thinks I'm spending too much time with Quinn. I tried apologising and all but she just doesn't...get how much I care about her. Quinn is just a friend, and nothing I ever felt with her compares to all these things I feel with Rachel."

Kurt smiled at his step-brother. "You really do love her."

Finn nodded and then his face started to crumple. "I miss her."

Kurt's eyes widened, taken aback, and he slid closer to Finn, wrapping an arm around him. "You'll get her back, Finn. You always do. You guys are like...Ross and Rachel," he said, borrowing Mercedes' narrative from earlier in the day. "Just find some way to show her that you love her. Perhaps you could...sing her something."

"That's a good idea! What should I sing? Like...Springsteen or something?"

Kurt wrinkled his nose. "I was thinking of something a tad more...to Rachel's taste. If you choose a song that means something to her, it will show her how deeply you care for her."

Finn mulled this over for a minute before agreeing, "You're right...I'll think of something. Thanks, Kurt."

"What are brothers for?"

Finn grinned and hesitated briefly before pulling Kurt into a tight hug.

"Kurt? ...I love you, bro."

* * *

Kurt was in his room a little while later, sitting on his bed, _(and positively _not _thinking about Blaine) _when there came a knock at his door, followed by his father's entrance.

"Uh, Kurt? Blaine's downstairs asking to see you."

Kurt immediately jumped up and a hand subconsciously flew to his hair despite the fact that Blaine was not in the room. "Blaine?"

"Yeah, the curly kid. Didn't he tell you he was coming?"

"Yes. This is the face of someone who knew Blaine was visiting."

Burt furrowed his brow and held up his hands in surrender. "Woah, okay. There's no call for the sarcasm - this ain't my fault. Is something wrong? You guys didn't get in a fight or anything?"

Kurt shook his head and went to the mirror, "No, dad."

"And you're...uh...he's still just a friend?"

"_Dad._"

"Can't blame a dad for wondering if his son has a boyfriend."

Kurt bit his lip and stated, "I'd better not leave him waiting any longer," as he made for the door before pausing and removing Blaine's red hoodie, which he had been wearing and throwing it on the bed. Burt followed down the stairs and indicated that Blaine was in the living room.

"I'll, uh, I'll be in the kitchen with Carole."

Kurt smiled after his father before going into the room, where Blaine was sat - in a slightly unsure manner - on the couch, glancing around the room and running a hand through his (unstyled, Kurt noted with pleasure) dark hair, as he often did when he was feeling uncomfortable or anxious. Kurt also observed that Blaine was dressed quite formally in black pants, a white shirt (top buttons left undone) and a deep blue blazer. He immediately stood when Kurt entered and Kurt smiled gently at Blaine's instinctive demonstration of courteousness. Kurt stood at the door and Blaine stood in front of the couch, both uncertain of how to acknowledge one another.

Kurt finally closed the distance between them and pulled Blaine into an embrace, who immediately reciprocated.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," he said quietly into his ear. "I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry that I'm so..."

Kurt merely replied by squeezing Blaine tighter before releasing him.

"I forgive you, Blaine. Although, I must point out that you didn't have to drive all the way out here and get all dressed up just to apologise. Not that I'm complaining - you know how I love you in smart casual."

Blaine was slightly stunned by Kurt's willingness to excuse him and quick slide into good humour but nonetheless replied, "I was actually going to, um, ask you if you would like to come out to dinner with me...Breadstix, perhaps?"

"You're asking me on a date?"

"If you'll have me."

"I'll need some time to go and beautify myself," Kurt stated.

"Is that a yes? And Kurt, you look incredible, if you were any more 'beautified', I fear my head would explode."

"We had best coat the furniture in plastic, then - to prepare for the splatter of brain matter, because I am not going out in sweats when you look like _that_."

Blaine sighed but grinned _(and blushed?), _"If you insist, take as long as you need."

Kurt began to make his way back upstairs but was brought to a halt by his father and step-mother, who had evidently been lurking in apprehension.

"Okay?" Burt asked, eyes narrowed as he surveyed his son's reaction, which was a jovial smile and nod.

"Is it alright if I go out to Breadstix for dinner?"

Burt and Carole gave one another a significant glance before Burt clarified, "With Blaine?"

When Kurt nodded once more Carole grinned and put her hands to her face, "A date? You're going on a date? Oh, first dates are wonderful! I need to get in there and meet this boy - I've heard so much about him."

Burt promptly wiped the smile off of his face and flicked into _Protective Dad Mode, _aka: _That's My Baby Boy and if You Dare Try Anything, I Will Come At You Like the Apocalypse Mode _with a sniff and an adjustment of his baseball cap.

"Think I'll join you, Carole," he stated, nodding toward the door of the living room. "Have a little chat with that kid."

"_Dad_," Kurt whined, leaning his head back on the wall and exhaling audibly. "You're going to terrify the only boy who has ever been even remotely interested in me."

"No, I'm not!" Burt hollered, scoffing, before turning to Carole and adding, "Honey, could you please get me my shotgun?"


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks so much to every one of you for your alerts, favourites and especially your reviews. I am sincerely grateful to you all. Depending on how verbose I'm feeling, there should only be one or two more chapters. I am still undecided on precisely what the ending will be, haha. Please enjoy and thank you again. 3

Sarah

(I do not own Glee and make no profit from writing this.)

* * *

Blaine was suddenly excruciatingly conscious of how untidy his hair looked.

He sat on the armchair opposite Burt and Carole, who were sat on the couch. He was sitting up straight, displaying impeccable posture, his hands resting in his lap. He was well-dressed and his expression was altogether composed. He was certain that he outwardly appeared to be the embodiment of effortless elegance and that type of class seldom seen these days. He was aware that it made him conceited to be so self-assured, but the fact that people deemed him as having such an aura was something of a support to him; something he knew he could rely on, just as he could now.

Except for his freaking hair.

"Now, I don't know about you," Burt declared. "But my Kurt has never had a boyfriend before. And I like you, Blaine, I do. You're a lovely young man. But -to me, at least - my son is still a boy."

"Mr Hummel, I'm only seventeen," Blaine interjected politely.

"I know, I know. But I'm his father and he will _always _be my little boy, even when he's thirty and he's...you know...designing dresses for...famous people. But that's irrelevant...my point is, I consider it a duty to look after him and - Honey, what are you doing?"

Both Burt and Blaine stared at Carole, who was surreptitiously attempting to point her cell phone in Blaine's direction, while still appearing engaged by Burt's speech.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed, laughing. "I just wanted to take a picture of him to send to my sister. She'll be so excited to hear Kurt has a boyfriend now. I just...sorry," she put her cell phone away, smirking.

"As I was saying," Burt continued, "Kurt's been through a lot in these past few months, and it's been a pretty taxing time for him...I don't know if he'd be able to handle any other crap going wrong."

"I can assure you that Kurt is the...one of the most significant things in my entire life and that I will never do anything to intentionally hurt him. He...he means a great deal to me."

Carole covered her mouth as she grinned and Burt smiled, too, before saying, "I know. He, uh, he's told me about all the help you've given him since he met you; with McKinley and the, uh, the bullying. And I wanna thank you, Blaine, for being such a comfort and support to my son when no one else could be. I'm not sure whether he could have gotten through it without you."

Blaine considered this briefly before replying, "With all due respect, Mr Hummel, I disagree. I think that you underestimate Kurt. He is one of the strongest, bravest people I have ever met. He didn't need me at all, or anybody else, for that matter. I merely...pointed him in the right direction. I can't even express how deeply I admire him - I wish that I had his courage."

Burt, Carole and Kurt (who was intentionally overhearing the exchange between his parents and Blaine on the other side of the door) all smiled. Kurt smoothed down his outfit: tight white pants, a powder blue dress shirt, a white vest and bow tie, and a black blazer, before entering the room.

Blaine rose instantly and Burt observed in curiousity as this boy gazed in awe at Kurt - who had dressed to the nines - and the grin that subsequently spread across his son's face. Carole made an approving statement pertaining to Kurt's ensemble and Burt noticed as the two boys sat down on the couch that Blaine said something into Kurt's ear that was inaudible to him, but that made Kurt blush in pleasure and his grin grow wider.

Carole chatted easily with Kurt and Blaine, and Burt made appropriate contributions, but he was unable to keep himself from watching the pair on the couch opposite him. He was slightly in awe at his son, as he had never seen him behave in this manner. Sure, he'd known about his little crush on Finn - he'd have to be an absolute moron not to have noticed the longing gazes and clumsy flirtation Kurt had directed at Finn the year before. With Blaine, Kurt was...different. They constantly stared at one another, and they were always touching: be it sitting knee-to-knee, or Blaine's hand almost subconsciously wandering to Kurt's so that the tips of their fingers met. The most significant thing that Burt noted was that when Kurt smiled, Blaine smiled back, Kurt's yearning gazes were met with ones of equivalent desire. In addition to this, Burt was heartened to see how confident Kurt was with Blaine, not his typical mild arrogance that stemmed from insecurity, but genuine sureness of self.

"Shouldn't you boys get going?" Carole asked eventually. "Breadstix can be pretty busy."

"You're right, Mrs Hudson-Hummel," Blaine agreed, standing.

"Oh please, Blaine," she laughed, waving her hand. "Carole is fine."

"Well Carole," Blaine smiled. "It has been an absolute delight meeting you."

Burt and Carole escorted the two boys to the porch, where it had began to snow quite heavily again, and Burt gave Blaine the token warning, "I want him back before eleven."

They returned to the living room and Carole watched out the window as the pair strolled down the driveway, turned to Burt, who was sitting in thought, and said, "You know what's _really cute_? He's a teeny bit shorter than Kurt."

Burt smiled in recognition and switched on the television as she turned from the window once more, "Do you know what else is cute? He opened the car door for Kurt."

"And they say chivalry is dead," Burt remarked with a lazy smile, recalling Kurt's obvious contentment sitting at Blaine's side. "That Blaine is a very well-mannered kid, I'll give 'im that."

"_Come on, _honey!" Carole exclaimed, sitting next to her husband and putting a hand affectionately on the nape of his neck. "I know you're being all protective because he's taking Kurt on a date, but you gotta give him more than that! I don't think I've _ever _seen Kurt behave the way he does with Blaine..."

"I know, Carole, I know. I was kidding. I just...they both seem pretty..._intense _with each other, don't you think? I mean, yeah, they were all smiley and everything, but the way Kurt was looking at him...I don't know. Maybe my fatherly bit is just exaggerating."

Carole nodded in understanding before nuzzling down into Burt's neck and saying gently, "Well...at least Blaine is looking back."

Burt jumped at a loud noise that had emitted from the hall. "What was that?"

"I don't know. I think Finn fell down the stairs again!"

* * *

Blaine didn't _like _Breadstix. In his estimation, the food was decidedly mediocre and the atmosphere was lackluster. But Kurt liked it, and that was all that mattered. Kurt had tucked into an unexceptional-looking plate of lasagne when Blaine poked his unremarkable, over-cooked steak and commented, "I think it's great that you and Finn are bonding."

"He told me he loved me," Kurt revealed, smiling fondly. "Had this happened a year ago, I would have screamed the house down and burst into _At Last_ or something."

Blaine chuckled at the notion before asking, "But uh, you don't feel like that for him now...right?"

Kurt laughed and then became conscious of the fact that Blaine was sincere. "I really don't. Not even a little bit."

Blaine smiled softly, adjusting his hair, "That's fortunate. I um, I don't know what I'd do if...you know..."

"_Blaine_," Kurt uttered, dropping his cutlery to reach across the table and take one of Blaine's hands in both of his. "It's only you, okay?"

Blaine's hazel eyes scorched into Kurt's as he replied simply, "Okay."

Kurt grinned in satisfaction as he sat back in his seat, before glancing around the restaurant, recalling that they were in a public setting.

"I see the wonderful suspenders have made a reappearance," he remarked when Blaine removed his blazer during dessert. "Hang on, are those _purple_? A bold choice, my friend. And I will take this opportunity to inform you that you are looking great tonight, by the way."

Blaine immediately answered, "And you look beautiful, Kurt. Gorgeous. Stunning."

Kurt blushed furiously but beamed. "Gee, you really know how to make a boy feel special."

Blaine was powerless to keep himself from watching fixedly as Kurt ate his cherry parfait. Practically every action that Kurt performed was delicate and elegant, but he ate the parfait in such an unintentionally sensual fashion that Blaine thought the way he licked the fruit syrup off of the end of his spoon was verging on erotic.

"What?" Kurt asked suddenly when he realised that Blaine was gaping.

Blaine swallowed when he saw that Kurt had dipped his finger in the whipped cream and impulsively leaned over the table, grabbed Kurt's hand and sucked the cream off his finger while looking maintaining eye contact. Kurt just about managed to restrain himself from jumping on Blaine and ripping those fabulous clothes off of him.

"Holy shit," he muttered quietly when Blaine had finished. "What was that?"

Blaine merely sat back and licked his lips in reply.

"Jesus christ..."

* * *

"Oh no," Blaine tutted when they left the restaurant to find over a foot of snow smothering the ground. "This may be a slight issue."

"I think we'll manage to get back to my house in one piece, but how the hell are you gonna drive all the way back to Westerville in this? You'll turn into a freaking Yeti," Kurt stated, answering his father's worried text messages concerning the weather.

"I have no idea...my father's house is only about a half an hour outside of Lima, I might have been able to manage that," Blaine said, grabbing the lapels of his blazer to brace himself against the bitter cold. "But he's staying at my mother's."

"Let's just get in the car and go to mine," Kurt suggested. "We'll figure it out there. I _like _being able to feel my extremities, thank you very much. It's fine for clothing and such but even _I_ don't think I could work blue skin."

Blaine laughed and reached for Kurt's hand as they left they ventured across the parking lot to Blaine's car and managed to shift most of the snow off.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked Kurt - who had been staring into space - when they were on the road.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm fine. I was just...thinking about something Finn said to me earlier, after I'd finished getting changed to come out with you."

"Oh really? What did he say?" Blaine enquired in a tone that was laced with concern.

"He was just...you know, saying how everyone at New Directions really misses me and wants me to come back. He thinks it would be different now, because all the teachers know about everything that went on, and the guys are all offering to be my personal bodyguard service, which is kinda sweet."

Blaine bit his lip as he stared out at the road. He contemplated this sentiment for a moment before admitting, "Perhaps he's right. Do you think that you...might want to return to McKinley?"

Kurt's eyes flashed with a variety of emotions as he replied, "_No_. I mean, I love them all, and I _do_ miss them. But...I want to stay with you at Dalton." He paused before looking away and adding quietly, "I need to."

Blaine nodded and decided to abandon the subject - for the moment, at least. When they reached Kurt's house, they sat in the silence of the car for a moment before Kurt reached over for Blaine's hands.

"Kiss me before we go inside," he requested, blue eyes full of longing and compassion.

Blaine twisted his body in the driver's seat and cupped Kurt's lovely face in his hands, kissing him softly at first, and then with a slight urgency. His hands slid down to Kurt's sides and Kurt's flew to Blaine's hair, tangling in the soft, dark curls. When it ended, Kurt stared intensely into Blaine's eyes before smiling softly and saying, "Let's go inside before my parents wonder why your car has been parked in the drive for ten minutes and we're not inside yet."


	20. Chapter 20

Hello, everyone. I would like to apologise for the excessive time it has taken me to write this - it was just...difficult for me to say goodbye to my boys. (And unfortunately, Tumblr takes up much more of my time than it should) This is the final chapter. Thank you so, so, so, so x 100000000000 much to absolutely everyone. There are no words that even begin to express my immense gratitude. I also apologise for the lengthiness of this chapter. Once again, this was difficult to write, and even now, I am dissatisfied with the result. Nonetheless hank you all again. So, for the final time, enjoy!

Sarah

(I don't own Glee and make no profit blablabla)

* * *

"Kurt...are you crying?"

Carole had offered Blaine an air mattress on Kurt's bedroom floor for the night when it became apparent that Blaine had no chance of getting to his father's house, let alone getting back to Dalton. The two boys had sat with Kurt's parents in the living room until Kurt stood and announced that they were going to watch a movie in his room and trailed Blaine out by the hand. Naturally, Burt insisted on the door remaining open and had burst into Kurt's bedroom four times within the space of fifteen minutes armed with excuses such as _"Hey, do you guys want some popcorn?" _and _"Son, do you know where my meds are?"_ until he appeared satisfied that the two boys were doing nothing more than sitting on the bed and watching _P.S. I Love You. _(Or perhaps until Carole delivered a prompt slap to the back of his head and told him to sit the heck down.)

By the end of the movie, they were both lying on their stomachs at the end of the bed. Kurt maintained the direction of his gaze steadfastly on the television and Blaine watched his profile, stealing the moment to appreciate Kurt's exquisiteness, as his striking cyan eyes swam with tears, a couple of which had spilled down his pale cheeks. His pink lips were pouting and Blaine defied the vast urge to steal a kiss, opting for covering Kurt's hand with his and crooning, "Kurt, you are so darling, you really are. I could sympathize with your lament when the guy died but why are you crying _now_? I was given the impression that that was something of a happy ending..."

Kurt wiped his eyes, "Oh, whatever, Mr _I don't cry at movies, not even whenever Leo dies in Romeo and Juliet or Bambi's mommy gets shot._"

"Oh, come on, Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed with a chortle. "Bambi? I would be more liable to weep at the hunter's ghastly ensemble."

Kurt sniffed but laughed and placed his hand on Blaine's head, saying with pride, "I am thrilled to see that your fashion sense is ripening so marvelously, precious. And I assure you that I take all the glory for that."

Blaine smiled, not even going to the effort of offering a witty retort, and rolled over on his side so that he was facing Kurt and propping his head up on his elbow. Kurt slid closer to Blaine and placed his hand in Blaine's hair, stroking gently as he asked, "What about when we go back to school?"

"Hmm?"

He looked into Blaine's eyes and persisted, "You know what I mean."

"I'll try, Kurt, I will. You have my word."

Kurt bit his lip at the earnest look in Blaine's eyes before sliding on top of him and briefly whispering his thankfulness against his mouth and kissing him fervently. He exulted in the certainty with which Blaine's hands found his hips and slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Kurt slid his knee between Blaine's legs, grinning at the moan that exuded from Blaine's lips, and placed his hand on his thigh.

"Kurt," Blaine mumbled when he regained the capacity for diction. "Your parents are downstairs and the door is open and - I'm not going to lie - if your hand slides any higher, I think I'll scream."

Kurt pulled back to look at Blaine. He was all flushed cheeks and wild hair and hazy eyes and swollen lips. Kurt chastely kissed him once more and said, "Blaine, you are so gorgeous, I swear to god... Is my compelling sexiness getting you too excited?"

"Yes," he replied plainly, sitting up and attempting to tame his curls. "Would it be alright if I went and got a drink or something?"

"Only if you get me - "

"A diet Coke," Blaine concluded Kurt's sentence with a smile. "I know. And by now I am well aware of the fact that whatever affection you harbour for me is hugely eclipsed by your undying love for diet Coke."

"Damn, you do know me."

As Blaine passed through the living room while returning from the kitchen, Burt lowered the volume on the television and asked that he sit with him for a moment.

"Is there something you'd like to speak about, Mr Hummel?" Blaine asked, slipping easily into his effortless poise.

"Kid, I've told ya', call me Burt, please." he insisted. "All that 'Mr Hummel' crap is too stuffy for my liking. And yeah, I did. Well, I wanted to ask you something. And I'd like for you to be honest with me."

"Certainly, Burt."

Burt was silent for a moment, considering his words in a brief instance of thoughtfulness. He was generally more of a 'do now, think later' sort of fellow. But this was an issue of concern for him, and he wanted to be certain of the situation before he acted on anything. He eventually asked, "Is my son happy at Dalton?"

"Pardon?" Blaine said, caught off guard.

"I'll level with you here, Blaine: I'm worried about him. He's fine when he's at home...but when I went to that Christmas concert you guys put on, he seemed kinda...off. Guarded, or something. My boy wears his heart on his sleeve and he always has done. So I figured, you know, he's at a new school and he's still adjusting. But earlier Finn came to me and said he was worried about how Kurt is at Dalton. He thinks that Kurt's being...stifled, I don't know."

Blaine took a deep breath and appraised Burt's anxious expression. "In all honesty...my feelings are in accordance with Finn's. The student body of Dalton Academy is a unit. Frankly put, excessive flaunting of individuality is discouraged. It's important to...blend in. And Kurt has been trying, I know he has. But if I'm honest, he...shines too brightly to repress - even if he wants to do so."

"He shouldn't have to repress himself."

"I agree."

Burt frowned before adding quietly, "Neither should you."

Blaine flickered before looking away.

Burt cleared his throat and adjusted his hat. "Finn's also been telling me that everyone at his old glee club really misses Kurt, and that they'd all work really hard to look out for him should he, uh, decide to return. Finn genuinely thinks that Kurt might be happier there, if everyone supports him. What do you think, Blaine?"

"I think that Kurt should do whatever will make him happy."

Burt nodded and smiled, putting an arm on Blaine's shoulder briefly. "Why don't you go back upstairs, Blaine? It's getting pretty late. You guys will probably want to hit the sack soon, huh? Thanks for, uh, chatting with me."

* * *

Blaine never made it to the floor that night. He and Kurt remained in Kurt's bed, wrapped up in each other, hiding from the world underneath the covers.

"Blaine, cut it out, oh my god. I can't breathe..." Kurt whispered in an effort to remain unheard by the other inhabitants of his house.

"I thought you liked my Gollum voice."

"Not at one in the morning when everyone is asleep and I don't want my father to wake up and burst in here - shotgun a-blazing - to find you in my bed. I don't know which one of us would be deader but we would both be pretty dead."

Blaine sat up in the darkness and began to slide away from Kurt, "I'll just head for the air mattress, in that case."

"Don't you dare," Kurt hissed, reaching out and grabbing Blaine's arm, trailing back underneath the covers.

"Kurt, this is bad," he whispered, nonetheless trailing his lips along the length of Kurt's jaw. "This is very, very bad."

"This is for the sake of your safety, Blaine," he claimed, tangling his legs with Blaine's. "The floor is awfully cold."

"You make a valid point..."

"And there are spiders down there. They'll nest in your mane."

Blaine snorted, covering his mouth abruptly. He pressed his forehead to Kurt's, drawing him closer and breathing, "You are the best thing to ever happen to me."

Kurt's eyes opened and he brushed his lips against Blaine's, "Jeez, you're telling me."

* * *

"Blaine, you just aren't focused today! What is the matter with you?"

Everyone stopped, out of breath from the exertion of rehearsing the same number _five times. _Kurt's gaze landed across the stage on Blaine and he noted how his jaw clenched as he ran his hand through his hair, which was been beginning to curl under the heat of the spotlights. Wes was sitting in an audience seat in an attempt to get a sense of how the performance looked from a distance and had called the number to a halt four times, each time citing Blaine as the cause for his complaints.

"Gee, Wes, I don't know. Maybe I'm a little tired from running through this thing over and over when _I know it_," Blaine called. Everyone present detected the underlying tinge of viciousness behind his speech.

Wes frowned for a second before smirking slightly and asking, "If you _know it _so well, why aren't you able to do it right? You are not concentrating. Stop thinking about whatever it is that you are thinking about and get your head in the game! Do you want us to lose?"

"Yeah, Wes. I _want_ us to lose. That is why I am _busting my ass off _up here."

There was a hiss from one of the Warblers and several uncomfortable coughs.

"Um, there's no need for sarcasm, Blaine. I am only trying to help."

"There's not need for inane questions, Wes," Blaine snapped, not making any effort to mask the resentment now. He suddenly froze, collecting himself and taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm just...frustrated."

"I understand, Blaine," Wes told him with a sympathetic smile. "We all are. I'll tell you what, everyone, let's take a little break for ten minutes and then we'll come back and run through this again. Blaine, come down here for a little sec."

Some of the Warblers dispersed, heading for air and water and restrooms, others flopped down on the floor and conversed together, and Kurt sat on the edge of the stage, legs dangling over the edge, waiting for Blaine, who was speaking with Wes. Despite their outward conveyance of total harmony and congruence, all was not concordant within The Warblers. There were cracks in the very foundations of the group and various battles for power within the group, particularly in the case of Blaine and Wes. They were quite good friends and generally got along quite smoothly, however in the professional environment of the Warbler meetings, the pair struggled. Wes grappled with the fact that Blaine had become the lead Warbler when he wasn't even on the council. He loathed that Blaine didn't even have to try - that he was the charismatic, charming, phenomenal showman whom everyone adored.

Blaine turned from Wes, smiling politely, but caught Kurt's gaze and cast his eyes heavenwards. When he was done with Wes, he strolled over and placed his hands on either side of Kurt's thighs, lifting himself up momentarily to kiss Kurt firmly on the lips before returning to the floor and taking Kurt's hands, helping him down from the stage. They left the auditorium together to find Alexander outside, leaning against the wall, listening to his iPod.

"Hey, creeper," Blaine greeted, still holding Kurt's hand. "Looks like practice is going to run on a bit today. You'll be forced to live with my absence for another little while."

"I'm sure I'll subsist. What's the problem? Wes trying to pull the pole from up his ass?"

Kurt snorted and shoved Alex, "No, it's just Blaine's lack of coordination. I should really be the lead Warbler. I have the sexiest moves. Of course, there would probably be a sex riot at regionals."

"Well, if I've gotta stick around, I think I'll come in and watch you guys warble and...fandango about the place."

Wes was displeased by the prospect of Alexander observing their rehearsal. Non-Warblers were usually not permitted to do so. But when Alex played the '_Your father works for my father_' card, Wes backed down.

"Okay, now. Places, everyone!" Wes commanded. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking off my blazer," Blaine replied. "It's warm up here."

"Blaine. We perform in our blazers. You are well aware of that. You will counterbalance the entire aesthetic element of the performance."

"You do realise that there isn't actually an audience here now," Kurt indicated with a nuance of sarcasm. "Alexander aside, and I doubt that he cares. Besides, it's hotter than the hinges of hades up here and we all know Blaine sweats like a harlot in church."

Blaine chuckled and shot Kurt a grateful glance before stating that he would just keep the blazer on.

"Good. From the top."

There was a collective sigh as everyone retreated to their starting places and began to run through the number once more. As Blaine twirled by Kurt, he whispered a hushed, "_Courage_," in Blaine's ear. Blaine winked in response, which distracted Kurt and caused him to bump into Marcus. Blaine's voice cracked slightly as he laughed. After another fifteen seconds, Wes stood and stopped the performance again.

"Ugh! God, what is it _now_?"

The Warblers all stared at Blaine in astonishment. Alexander let out a low whistle of appreciation and endorsement.

"You're still too stiff, Blaine," Wes highlighted. "Perhaps you're having an off day."

"Please, Wes," Alex interjected. "My boy doesn't have off days. That was wonderful. And I _hate _OneRepublic."

"Hush, Hardy. Blaine, what is the problem? This isn't just an isolated event. You haven't been...yourself lately."

Everyone whipped their heads from Wes to Blaine, akin to the manner in which someone would watch a tennis game. Such explosions seldom occurred within The Warblers, let alone during a rehearsal of all times.

"_Myself_?" Blaine spat with a sneer. He sauntered to the apron of the stage and spoke directly to Wes. "To be frank, Wes, you honestly do not know the first thing about me. None of you do. Perhaps I've finally gained the courage to actually be myself. And besides, do you honestly think this number will win us regionals? At McKinley last week, the glee club and the football team put on a _spectacular _performance. And that was at _half-time._ I shudder to consider what they have prepared for the actual competition. I _know_ that I am a remarkable showman, but I can't carry an entire performance, not against them. We need a better song that we all agree on and we need to perform together; all of us - it can't just be me with you guys in the background. We're supposed to be a club. _A team._"

"Blaine, with all due respect, we are _The Warblers_. We are not New Directions. We have a specific means of operation. Who are you to challenge decades of tradition?"

"I am not prepared to be the council's marionette any longer."

Wes' dark eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he considered this and asked, "What exactly are you saying, Blaine?"

Blaine stared up at the spotlight for a moment. He glanced fleetingly at Alexander, and turned briefly to glimpse Kurt looking at him intently before proffering Blaine a reassuring smile and supplementary nod. Blaine returned his gaze to Wes and inhaled deeply as he weightily removed his blazer and slung it over his shoulder, suspending it on his finger with a glimmer of arrogance and general fabulousness that caused Kurt to swell with pride at the display.

"I am saying," Blaine began, running a hand through his hair. "That I _quit._"

The revelation drew a communal gasp from The Warblers, a slightly dazed grin from Kurt, and a complimentary applause with additional standing ovation from Alex. As Blaine swaggered his way to the steps at the end of the stage, Wes called, "Blaine, _man_...I'm serious. If you leave now...you can't come back. This is it."

"Precisely. Give my solo to Kurt. He's a far superior dancer, in any case."

Kurt cleared his throat and spoke with a smile, "You can't give a solo to someone who is no longer on the team. Consider this my resignation from The Warblers. As much as it pains my poor Broadway heart to give up the opportunity to go to New York for nationals, I simply refuse to allow my mammoth talent to go to waste. What kind of glee club allocates a _countertenor _to the background? You people are crazier than denim-on-denim."

Blaine - who had paused at the edge of the stage - beamed at Kurt and held out his hand, which Kurt hopped across the stage to take. Together, the two boys stalked down the steps and out of the door, leaving The Warblers in various degrees of disbelief.

"So..." Alexander said finally, standing and looking around at everyone as he headed for the exit. "I think it's safe to say that it's going to be frosty in the common room tonight. Later, bitches."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine lay on Kurt's bed that evening. Kurt on Blaine's arm, playing with his hand. Alexander was in the common room, sharing a bastardized version of the tale of the first time anybody stormed out of a Warbler meeting. ("And then Blaine roundhouse punched Wes in the face, and Kurt sang _Fuck Off and Die _and it was _immense._")

"You dad thinks you should go back to McKinley," Blaine murmured softly against Kurt's hair.

"What?"

"Finn's worried about you. Everyone misses you and wants you back."

"Oh..."

"Kurt, if I'm honest, I agree with them."

Kurt's fingers ceased their wandering over Blaine's hand and he stared at Blaine's neck in shock. "You want rid of me?"

"Of course I don't want rid of you," Blaine assured him softly, squeezing him. "I just think you'd be happier there, and that's what I want. Karofsky won't be a problem and everyone would take care of you if he attempted to do anything."

Kurt propped his head up on his hand to look at Blaine's face. "You can't be...Blaine...I...I _can't _live my life without seeing you everyday. I know how pathetic and Romeo and Juliet that sounds but _I can't._"

Blaine swallowed and gazed up at Kurt, weighing his words carefully before saying gently, "I was...considering - _maybe _- the, uh, the prospect of...you know...going with you."

The pair stared at one another for a silent moment, each assessing the other's expression.

"..._What?_" Kurt asked finally, thinking he had misheard.

"If you want."

"_Are you serious?_"

"Kurt, I love you. I love you in a way I didn't even think was possible. I want us to be in a place where we can hold hands and kiss in the hallways and where I can watch you sing in ridiculous costumes and be _happy._ I've broached the question with my parents and they seem to be okay with it - they know I'll get good grades in any school. And I know that you'll object because you think I'm doing this just for you, but I'm not. This as much for me as it is for you. This could be...my second chance...my redemption. I can prove to myself that I'm not weak anymore. That I don't have to flee anymore. Let me do this, please. My father's house is half an hour away from Lima; I could stay there. Please...say something...do you think this is a wholly ridiculous idea?"

Kurt kissed Blaine on the lips ardently. "I love you, too," he breathed as he pulled away. "God, Blaine...I love you so much. Come with me to McKinley. Let's go to McKinley and...get slushied together, and you can join the glee club and the football team...and...we'll be prom kings. Just come with me, Blaine. Come with me to McKinley."

* * *

At the beginning of the new semester, two boys stand together in the parking lot of William McKinley High School, staring at one another with slightly excited apprehension. The shorter one with the curly, dark hair is dressed in blue jeans and a chunky grey sweater. The taller, paler boy is dressed in a blue shirt, tight white pants and knee-high boots, and he opens one of the back doors of his car and pulls out two waterproof trenchcoats with a sly grin to his companion.

"Believe me," Kurt says, handing one to Blaine. "You don't want corn syrup on that wool. It's a _killer _to get out."

"I am indebted to you, my love," Blaine sighs, sliding the coat on and producing two pairs of sunglasses from his pant pocket and passing one over to Kurt before promising, "I will make certain that there will be thankful blowjob waiting for you when you come over later."

"Outstanding. Just what I like to hear," he says, reaching out a hand to smooth a particularly untameable sprig of Blaine's hair. "Courage, Blaine."

"Courage, Kurt."

The pair smile and stroll over to the door of the school. They turn to each other and nod, simultaneously slipping on their respective pairs of sunglasses in a blatant show of badassery.

"If we're getting slushied anyway..." Blaine says as an addendum, extending his hand to Kurt, who grinned and clutched in his.

"Ready to show the student body of McKinley how fierce and fabulous we are?" Kurt asks, taking a deep breath.

"Oh, you know I am, baby."


End file.
